Bittersweet Rain
by endou chiaki
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mampu bertahan menghadapi gosip. Ia mampu Bertahan Menghadapi kematian suaminya, Jung Siwon, orang paling kaya didaerahnya yang Tiga Puluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi Ia takut takkan sanggup menghadapi Jung Yunho, putra suaminya. Yunjae/slight Wonjae, Kyumin
1. Bab 1

**_Actor_**: Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin(GS), Kwon Boa

untuk keperluan cerita marga disesuaikan...

**_Story by_**: Sandra Brown (judul, dan alur cerita yang sama dengan sedikit perubahan untuk disesuaikan dengan setting kehidupan Yunjae)

* * *

_masitge deuseyo..._

ANDA yakin?" Dokter itu mengangguk muram. Seragam operasinya yang berwarna hijau masih bersih. Ia tidak cukup lama berada di ruang operasi, tidak sampai membuatnya keringatan. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya Jung. Penyakitnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana."

"Tak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Kecuali untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, tidak ada." Si dokter menyentuh lengan Nyonya Jung dan melirik pria yang berdiri di samping wanita itu dengan penuh arti. "Ia takkan mampu bertahan lama. Maksimal beberapa minggu."

"Ya, saya paham..." Nyonya Jung menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang basah dan kusut.

Iba hati si dokter melihat wanita itu. Ketika keluarga pasien menjadi histeris saat mendengar kondisi buruk si pasien, ia merasa mampu menenangkan mereka. Namun sikap berani perempuan tersebut, yang penampilannya sangat feminin dan rapuh, ketika menerima kabar tadi membuatnya merasa seperti dokter yang belum berpengalaman dan canggung. "Andai suami Anda memeriksakannya lebih cepat, barangkali..."

Nyonya Jung menyunggingkan senyum getir, kehilangan harapan. "Tetapi ia tidak mau. Sudah saya bujuk dia untuk memeriksakan perutnya yang tidak enak. Ia berkeras itu cuma masalah pencernaan."

"Kita semua tahu Siwon keras kepala," pria yang berdiri di samping Nyonya Jung menyela. Dengan lembut Park Yoochun menggenggamkan jari-jari Jung Jaejoong di lengannya. "Apakah ia boleh menjenguknya?"

"Beberapa jam lagi," sahut si dokter. "Pengaruh obat biusnya baru akan hilang nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau Anda berdua pulang saja dulu dan beristirahat?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dibiarkannya Yoochun, pengacara yang juga sahabatnya, menggandengnya menuju lift. Mereka menunggu lift dalam diam. Jaejoong merasa agak bingung, tapi tidak terkejut. Hidupnya tidak pernah berjalan mulus-mulus saja dan tanpa masalah. Mengapa ia begitu berpegang pada harapan bahwa operasi besar Siwon hanya akan membuktikan suaminya itu cuma mengidap usus buntu?

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan?" Yoochun bertanya lembut ketika pintu lift menutup dan mereka aman dari tatapan menyelidik orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

Nyonya Jung menarik napas panjang. "Sebaik yang mampu dirasakan perempuan yang mengetahui suaminya akan meninggal. Segera."

"Maafkan aku."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum. Hati Yoochun luluh. Senyum Jaejoong, yang sering bagai minta maaf untuk kekurangan-kekurangan yang tak kasat mata, mampu menggugah perasaan pria maupun wanita. "Aku kenal siapa dirimu, Yoochun. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata betapa bahagianya aku punya sahabat seperti dirimu."

Mereka berjalan melintasi lobi rumah sakit yang baru direnovasi. Beberapa karyawan rumah sakit dan pengunjung sekilas melirik Jaejoong, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat membuang pandang. Wajah-wajah yang dipalingkan itu dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu tetapi tetap penuh rasa hormat. Semua orang sudah tahu. Saat warga terpandang di kota sekecil Geumsan sakit berat, beritanya akan tersebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru kota.

Yoochun menemani Jaejoong sampai ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Jaejoong masuk ke mobil tapi tidak langsung menghidupkan mesinnya. Ia duduk, pandangan matanya jauh ke depan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya, cemas, sedih. Begitu banyak yang harus diurusnya. Dari mana ia mesti mulai?

"Yunho harus diberitahu."

Nama itu menghunjam tubuh Jaejoong bak pemecah es, dingin, tajam, dan menusuk. Nama tersebut seakan menusuk organ-organ penting dalam tubuhnya. Nama laki-laki itu menggemuruh di dalam benaknya. Perasaan sakit saat mendengar nama itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti lumpuh seketika.

"Jaejoong, kaudengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang—"

"Ya, aku dengar."

"Sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi, Siwon memintaku segera menghubungi Yunho bila hasil pemeriksaan dokter tentang penyakitnya buruk."

Mata yang berwarna asap itu menatap si pengacara. "Siwon memintamu menghubungi Yunho?"

"Ya. Ia dengan tegas meminta aku mengontak Yunho."

"Aneh. Kukira permusuhan di antara mereka takkan pernah terdamaikan."

"Siwon sekarat, Jaejoong. Kurasa ia tahu, begitu masuk rumah sakit ia takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal."

"Mereka tak pernah berjumpa atau bicara pada satu sama lain selama dua belas tahun, Yoochun. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah Yunho bersedia datang."

"Yunho pasti datang kalau tahu situasinya seperti mi.

Akankah ia datang ke sini? Oh, Tuhan, apakah laki-laki itu akan datang ke sini? Apakah ia akan bertemu Yunho kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila mereka benar-benar bertemu? Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Peristiwa itu sudah lama berlalu. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Jari Jaejoong mencengkeram kemudi mobil Lamborghini Murcielago-nya yang empuk. Telapak tangannya basah. Jaejoong merasa sekujur tubuhnya juga basah.

"Jangan terlalu mencemaskannya," ujar Yoochun, yang merasakan keresahan yang menyergap Jaejoong. "Karena kau tidak kenal Yunho, biar aku yang menelepon dan menyampaikan berita ini padanya."

Jaejoong tidak ingin mengoreksi pendapat Yoochun yang mengganggapnya tidak mengenal Yunho. Bahwa mereka saling mengenal dengan baik merupakan rahasia selama dua belas tahun. Ia tidak ingin menyingkap rahasia itu saat ini. Ia malah menumpangkan tangannya di tangan Yoochun yang diletakkan di jendela pintu mobilnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Wajah Yoochun bersahaja dan biasa saja, mirip muka anjing jenis basset, panjang dan murung. Pipinya menggelayut seperti tas kulit kosong yang tergantung di kedua sisi rahangnya. Waktu Jaejoong mengelus pipinya, wajah Yoochun merah padam seperti remaja. Ia sudah keriput dan bungkuk, gerakannya lamban, bicaranya lembut dan ramah, tetapi penampilan dan perilakunya itu mengelabui banyak orang. Di balik wajahnya yang biasa itu tersembunyi otak yang cerdik dan jujur. "Aku senang bila bisa menolongmu. Apa lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia lega Yoochun bersedia menelepon Yunho. Mana mungkin ia sanggup melakukan hal itu? "Aku harus memberitahu Sungmin." Bola matanya yang keabu-abuan berkaca-kaca. "Menyampaikan berita seperti ini pada Sungmin bukan hal mudah."

"Kau yang paling mampu melakukannya." Yoochun mengelus tangan Jaejoong lalu melangkah mundur. "Nanti sore kutelepon lagi. Bila perlu, aku bersedia mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit."

Jaejoong mengangguk, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan memasukkan gigi. Lalu lintas kota padat ketika ia melaju. Siwon, suaminya, dijadwalkan dioperasi pagi dini hari tadi. Siang begini dunia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Orang-orang membereskan urusannya sebagaimana biasanya, mereka tidak menyadari dunia Jung Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya kembali akan terjungkal.

Pria yang disayanginya, yang semula majikannya, kemudian menjadi suaminya, akan meninggal. Masa depannya, yang selama ini tampaknya aman, kembali akan mengalamai kekacauan. Kematian Siwon tidak hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, tetapi juga kehilangan kehidupan barunya.

Jaejoong mengemudikan mobil melewati Jung-Nongjang. Mereka akan panen raya Ginseng tahun ini. Mandor-mandor pabrik harus segera diberitahu perihal keadaan Siwon. Ia yang harus memberitahukannya, karena selama beberapa bulan ini, sejak kesehatan Siwon tak memungkinkannya menjalankan bisnis, ialah yang melakukan semuanya. Para mandorlah nantinya yang akan meneruskan berita tersebut kepada para karyawan. Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh warga kota akan tahu Jung Siwon sakit berat.

Pernikahan Kim Jaejoong dengan Jung Siwon menjadi peristiwa yang paling hangat digosipkan di seluruh penjuru kota, karena pria yang menikahinya itu tiga puluh tahun lebih tua daripada dirinya. Mereka mengatakan putri keluarga Kim yang melarat berhasil menaikkan status sosial keluarganya, tinggal di Jung mansion, naik mobil Lamborghini Murcielago baru dan mengilap, dan selalu berpakaian bagus. Hebat! Memangnya siapa dia? Seingat mereka, Jaejoong hanyalah gadis berpakaian lusuh yang bekerja di Jung-gongjang sepulang sekolah. Kini setelah menjadi Mrs. Jung, istri orang terkaya di kota, ia berlagak betul!

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong menghindari warga kota karena tidak tahan melihat cara mereka memandang dirinya, pandangan yang dirasanya penuh prasangka, sorot mata penuh tuduhan bahwa ia memakai kekuatan magis untuk membuat Siwon menikahinya setelah bertahun-tahun menduda.

Tak lama lagi orang-orang itu pula yang akan menemuinya untuk menyampaikan penghormatan padanya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata sesaat, tubuhnya gemetar membayangkannya. Hanya ingatan akan Jung mansion yang mampu meringankan kepedihannya. Sampai saat ajal menjemputnya pun, membayangkan rumah itu walau sekilas tetap akan menggetarkan hatinya. Sejak pertama kali Jaejoong melihatnya, ketika masih kecil, mengendap-endap memandangi rumah besar itu dari celah-celah pepohonan, rumah itu sudah menawan hatinya.

Pohon-pohon ek yang rindang tumbuh mengelilingi rumah. Cabang-cabang pohonnya yang kokoh, yang penuh ditumbuhi lumut keabu-abuan keriting yang menjuntai, terjulur mengelilinginya seperti tangan-tangan kuat yang selalu siap memberi perlindungan. Rumah itu terletak di tengah, seperti perempuan yang penuh pesona, yang memakai rok lebar menggelembung. Dinding batanya dicat putih bersih. Pilar bergaya Corinthian tegak menjulang di bagian depan, tiga pilar di setiap sisi pintu depan. Pilar-pilar itulah yang menyangga lantai dua rumah dengan teras yang luas di sekelilingnya. Seperangkat meja-kursi dari rotan yang berwarna putih menghiasi teras. Meja-kursi itu hanya dimasukkan pada musim dingin, pada bulan-bulan yang cuacanya terlalu dingin dan basah. Besi tempa putih, indah seperti renda pakaian dalam perempuan, memagari balkon. Daun jendela berwarna hijau daun mengapit jendela berukuran besar yang mengilap seperti cermin di bawah sinar matahari.

Pada musim panas, serangga-serangga beterbangan dengan riang mengelilingi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, warna mereka sangat mencolok sehingga menyakitkan mata. Tidak ada tempat di muka bumi ini yang memiliki rerumputan sehijau dan setebal rumput yang tumbuh di sekeliling Jung mansion.

Keheningan menyelimuti rumah bak kabut sihir yang mengelilingi puri dalam dongeng. Sepanjang pengetahuan Jaejoong, rumah itu merupakan perwujudan semua yang didamba orang di dunia ini. Kini dia menjadi penghuni rumah tersebut. Setelah peristiwa pagi tadi, Jaejoong sadar ia hanya menghuni rumah itu untuk sementara waktu.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobil di halaman yang berbatu-batu, yang dibentuk melingkar di depan rumah. Sejenak Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan, yang mungkin dibutuhkannya beberapa jam lagi. Petang ini takkan menjadi petang yang menyenangkan.

Ruang depan menjadi terasa remang-remang setelah sinar matahari yang membutakan di luar. Jung mansion memang didesain dengan gaya rumah pertanian di zaman Perang. Di bagian tengah ada foyer yang membentang dari pintu depan sampai belakang. Di salah satu sisinya dibangun ruangan perjamuan resmi dan perpustakaan, yang digunakan Siwon sebagai ruang kerja. Di sisi lainnya ada ruang tamu resmi dan tidak resmi, yang dipisahkan dari foyer dengan pintu geser berukuran besar yang menghilang ke dalam dinding. Seingat Jaejoong, pintu itu tidak pernah dipakai. Tangga besar meliuk naik dengan anggun menuju lantai dua, tempat empat kamar tidur.

Udara di dalam rumah sejuk, tempat berlindung dari udara musim panas yang lembap. Jaejoong melepas jas, menyangkutkannya pada gantungan mantel, lalu menarik blus sutra yang lengket di punggungnya yang basah.

"Well? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Pengurus rumah tangga, Boa, yang bekerja di rumah itu sejak mendiang istri Siwon, Kim Kibum, menikah dengan Jung Siwon, berdiri di ambang pintu melengkung yang menuju ruang makan. Sambil berjalan dari dapur yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruangan itu, ia mengeringkan tangannya yang terampil, kasar, dan besar, sesuai dengan ukuran bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dengan handuk tipis.

Perlahan Jaejoong menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Lengan pengurus rumah tangga yang gemuk itu balas mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang ramping. "Buruk?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"Yang terburuk. Kanker. Dia takkan pulang ke rumah lagi."

Dada Boa yang besar bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kedua perempuan itu saling menghibur. Boa tidak suka pada Siwon, kendati ia sudah bekerja pada pria itu lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Kesedihan yang dirasakannya terutama ditujukan pada orang-orang yang ditinggalkan Siwon, termasuk jandanya yang masih muda.

Semula Boa mencurigai dan menolak kedatangan nyonya baru di Jung mansion. Tetapi ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak mengubah tatanan rumah sama sekali, tetap membiarkannya sebagaimana ketika almarhumah Kibum masih hidup, mulailah ia menyukai Jaejoong. Jaejoong kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tetapi Boa tidak ingin berprasangka padanya gara-gara asal-muasal keluarganya. Apalagi Jaejoong menunjukkan sikap penuh kasih sayang dan lembut terhadap Jung Sungmin. Itu sudah cukup bagi Boa untuk menganggap Jaejoong punya hati malaikat.

"Boa? Jaejoong? Ada apa?" Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Jung Sungmin berdiri di anak tangga bawah. Dalam usia dua puluh dua tahun, putri Siwon itu kelihatan masih seperti gadis remaja saja. Rambutnya yang pirang dibelah tengah dan tergerai lurus ke bawah. Rambut itu membingkai wajahnya yang lembut. Kulitnya seputih porselen. Matanya besar dan berwarna cokelat, dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Tubuhnya berkembang sejalan perkembangan pikirannya. Jung Sungmin bak kuntum bunga yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. Lekuk tubuh perempuannya mulai tampak, tetapi takkan pernah sempurna. Seperti pikirannya yang berhenti tumbuh, begitu pun tubuhnya. Jung Sungmin takkan pernah berubah seiring berlalunya waktu.

"Operasi Appa sudah selesai? Ia akan pulang hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin," sapa Jaejoong sambil menghampiri anak tirinya, yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Digandengnya lengan gadis itu. "Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di luar? Udara cerah hari ini."

"Mau. Tetapi kenapa Boa menangis?" Boa tampak tengah menyeka mata dengan kain handuk.

"Ia sedih."

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menarik tubuh gadis muda itu ke arah pintu depan dan menggandengnya menuju ke teras. "Karena Siwon. Sakitnya parah, Sungmin."

"Aku tahu. Ia selalu mengeluh sakit perut."

"Kata dokter, perutnya tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri rerumputan taman yang terawat rapi.

Dua minggu sekali, setiap musim, didatangkan sekelompok tukang kebun untuk merapikan taman Jung mansion. Sungmin memetik sekuntum bunga daisy dari rumpunnya yang tumbuh di dekat jalan setapak batu yang penuh lumut. "Appa kena kanker?"

Terkadang kecerdasan gadis ini mengejutkan mereka. "Ya, benar," sahut Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin menutup-nutupi keadaan ayahnya. Itu tindakan yang keji.

"Aku banyak mendengar soal kanker di televisi," katanya sambil menghentikan langkah dan menatap Jaejoong. Kedua perempuan yang hampir sama tinggi itu saling memandang. "Appa bisa meninggal karena kanker."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ia memang akan meninggal, Sungmin. Kata dokter, ia bisa meninggal dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih."

Bola mata yang cokelat itu tetap tak berkaca-kaca. Sungmin mendekatkan bunga daisy ke hidungnya dan menciumnya. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Jaejoong lagi. "Ia akan ke surga, kan?"

"Kurasa begitu... Ya, ya, pasti, ke surga."

"Kalau begitu Appa akan bersama Eomma lagi. Sudah lama Eomma berada di sana. Pasti Eomma senang berjumpa dia. Dan aku masih tetap punya kau, Boa, dan Kyuhyun." Ia melirik ke arah kandang kuda. "Dan Yunho. Yunho selalu mengirimiku surat setiap minggu. Katanya ia selalu menyayangi dan merawatku. Apakah Yunho akan melakukannya, Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong mengatupkan bibir, menahan tangis. Akankah Yunho pernah menepati janji? Bahkan terhadap adik perempuannya?

"Tetapi mengapa Yunho tidak mau tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mungkin ia akan segera pulang." Jaejoong tidak ingin memberitahu Sungmin bahwa tidak lama lagi Yunho memang akan tiba di rumah sampai ia melihat sendiri Yunho muncul.

Sungmin jadi tenang. "Kyuhyun menungguku. Kuda betinanya melahirkan semalam. Ayo kita lihat."

Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong, lalu ditariknya menuju kandang kuda. Jaejoong iri melihat kegembiraan Sungmin dan berharap ia pun bisa menerima kematian Siwon dengan pikiran sesederhana putri Siwon itu.

Udara di kandang kuda hangat, berbaur dengan bau kuda, kulit, dan jerami yang tajam. "Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin riang.

"Di sini," jawab suara bernada rendah.

Cho Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai manajer kandang kuda keluarga Jung. Mengembangbiakkan kuda-kuda keturunan murni termasuk salah satu kesukaan Siwon, tapi ia tidak terlalu memedulikan perawatan kuda. Cho Kyuhyun muncul dari lorong salah satu kandang kuda. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan sangat tegap. Wajahnya persegi dan kasar, tetapi terkadang terpancar ekspresi yang melembutkan kekasarannya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang, seperti biasanya sehelai bandana diikatkan di kepalanya, dan topi koboi dari jerami menutupi kepalanya. Celana jinsnya sudah tua dan kumal, sepatu botnya penuh debu, kemejanya penuh bercak keringat. Tetapi ia tersenyum berseri-seri ketika melihat Jung Sungmin berlari mendekatinya. Hanya saja, sorot kepedihan dan keputusasaan tak pernah lenyap dari matanya, kendati bibirnya tersenyum. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih tua daripada usianya, yang baru tiga puluh tujuh tahun.

"Kyuhyun, kami ingin melihat anak kuda itu," kata Jung Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Di sana." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kandang kuda yang baru ditinggalkannya.

Sungmin masuk ke kandang kuda. Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kanker," ujar Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tak terucap. "Tinggal menunggu waktu."

Kyuhyun menyumpah pelan sambil memandang perempuan muda yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami, mengelus-elus anak kuda. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Ya. Ia bisa menerimanya lebih baik daripada kita semua."

Kyuhyun menggangguk dan tersenyum sendu pada Jaejoong. "Ya. Pasti."

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Anak kuda betina ini cantik sekali ya?"

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan penuh kesadaran, kemudian masuk ke dalam kandang. Jaejoong mengikutinya, dan mengawasinya saat pria itu dengan gerakan kaku berlutut di sebelah Sungmin. Perang Vietnam membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan separo kaki kirinya. Ia tidak kentara memakai kaki palsu, kecuali bila ia harus berlutut, seperti saat itu.

"Ia cantik sekali, kan? Dan induknya kelihatan sangat bangga pada anaknya." Kyuhyun mengelus surai kuda betina itu, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Jung Sungmin. Jaejoong terus memerhatikannya, ketika Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan untuk menjumput jerami yang menempel di rambut Jung Sungmin. Jari-jarinya mengelus pipi Jung Sungmin yang sangat halus. Jung Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Sejenak Jaejoong tertegun menyaksikan kemesraan di antara kedua orang itu. Apakah mereka saling mengasihi? Jaejoong bingung mendapati kenyataan ini. Jaejoong bersikap taktis, ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi Kyuhyun melihatnya. "Nyonya Jung, bila ada yang bisa saya lakukan..." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Untuk sementara ini lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu seperti biasa."

"Baik, Nyonya Jung." Kyuhyun tahu, Jaejoonglah yang menolongnya bisa menjadi karyawan Siwon. Wanita itu masih karyawan Siwon ketika Cho Kyuhyun melamar pekerjaan sebagai manajer kandang kuda, dengan memanfaatkan air muka penuh kegetiran sebagai senjatanya di hadapan Siwon. Rambutnya diekor kuda sampai punggung, rompinya yang terbuat dari bahan denim dipenuhi lencana perdamaian dan tambalan slogan antiperang dan anti-Amerika. Dengan air mukanya yang masam dan tampak suka berkelahi, Kyuhyun menantang Siwon untuk berani memberikan pekerjaan, kesempatan padanya, sementara banyak orang lain yang menolak.

Jaejoong tahu akal muslihat Kyuhyun dan bisa menebak bagaimana karakter pria itu yang sebenarnya. Ia orang yang putus asa. Jaejoong otomatis merasa dekat dengannya. Jaejoong tahu bagaimana sakitnya hidup dengan predikat tertentu, tahu bagaimana rasanya bila orang menilai diri kita dari penampilan dan latar belakang kehidupan yang tidak bisa kita tolak. Karena veteran perang itu mengatakan pernah bekerja di peternakan kuda di California sebelum perang, Jaejoong membujuk Siwon agar bersedia mempekerjakannya.

Siwon tak pernah menyesali keputusannya menerima Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memotong pendek rambutnya dan mengubah penampilannya, seakan hendak mengatakan tak perlu lagi ia memamerkan simbol-simbol pemberontakannya. Ia bekerja giat, sepenuh hati, dan membuktikan kemahirannya dalam merawat kuda-kuda keturunan murni. Pria itu hanya butuh dukungan untuk memantapkan rasa percaya dirinya.

Jaejoong merenungkan semua itu ketika kembali ke rumah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum, saat memasuki serambi. Telepon berdering, secara otomatis ia mengangkatnya sebelum Boa. "Halo?"

"Jaejoong, ini Yoochun."

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Yunho. Ia akan datang secepatnya, mungkin malam ini.

Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan petang itu, banyak orang yang harus diberitahu. Siwon tidak punya sanak saudara kecuali putra dan putrinya, karena itu masalah kerabat tak perlu dipikirkan. Tetapi penduduk kota, juga warga Seoul, ingin tahu penyakit Siwon. Jaejoong berbagi tugas dengan Yoochun untuk menghubungi mereka lewat telepon.

"Boa, sebaiknya segera siapkan kamar Yunho. Dia akan datang malam ini."

Mendengar berita itu, pengurus rumah tangga tersebut tampak seperti ingin menangis. "Puji Tuhan, Puji Tuhan. Aku sudah lama berdoa agar anakku yang satu itu mau pulang. Ibunya yang di surga pasti menari-nari hari ini. Pasti ia senang sekali. Yang dibutuhkan kamar itu hanya seprai baru. Aku selalu membersihkannya, kalau-kalau suatu hari ia kembali menempatinya. Tuhan, Tuhan, aku ingin sekali segera berjumpa dengannya."

Jaejoong berusaha tidak memikirkan saat ketika ia harus berjumpa anak kesayangan itu, berbicara dengannya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

Ia juga tidak memikirkan kematian Siwon yang semakin dekat. Itu akan dipikirkannya nanti, saat ia sendirian. Tidak juga waktu ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit petang hari itu dan duduk di samping ranjang suaminya, ia tidak membiarkan benaknya dipenuhi pikiran Siwon takkan pernah meninggalkan tempat itu, Suaminya masih di bawah pengaruh obat bius, tetapi Jaejoong merasa tangannya ditekan pelan waktu ia menggenggam tangan Siwon dan meremasnya sebelum pamit.

Saat makan malam, ia memberitahu Jung Sungmin tentang kabar kepulangan Yunho. Gadis itu melompat dari kursi, menyambar tangan Boa, dan menari-nari mengelilingi ruangan. "Ia memang berjanji suatu hari akan pulang, bukan, Boa? Sekarang Yunho pulang. Aku ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun." Sungmin langsung lari keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju kandang kuda, ke tempat tinggal Kyuhyun.

"Gadis itu akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri bila ia tidak membiarkan pemuda itu sendirian."

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tidak berpendapat begitu." Boa menengadah dan menaikkan alis karena penasaran, tetapi Jaejoong tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia mengambil gelas es teh lalu berjalan ke teras depan. Waktu duduk di kursi goyang bercat putih, ia menyandarkan kepala pada bantalan kursi bersarung kain kembang-kembang dan memejamkan mata.

Inilah saat yang paling disukainya ketika menghuni Jung mansion, waktu hari menjelang malam, ketika sinar lampu di dalam rumah menyelinap ke luar dari celah-celah jendela, yang kelihatan seperti kemilau permata. Bayang-bayang memanjang dan berwarna-warni, saling menyatu sehingga tak ada sudut atau bentuk yang jelas.

Warna langitnya sangat khas, gradasi ungu yang cantik. Pepohonan menjulang di latar depannya. Kodok mengorek di sungai. Suara jangkerik menggema di udara tak berangin dan lembap dengan nada tinggi melengking. Tanah di delta itu menyebarkan bau yang subur. Setiap kuntum bunga menghamburkan harum yang unik dan memabukkan.

Setelah lama beristirahat, Jaejoong membuka mata. Ketika itulah ia melihat pria tersebut.

Ia berdiri tak bergerak di bawah dahan pohon ek yang menjulur. Jantung Jaejoong seperti berhenti berdetak dan pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak tahu apakah sosok pria itu sungguhan atau hanya ilusi. Kepalanya pening, dicengkeramnya gelas es teh erat-erat supaya tidak lolos dari cengkeraman jemarinya yang kaku dan dingin.

Pria tersebut bergerak menjauh dari dahan pohon dengan gerakan seperti harimau dan dalam diam, makin lama makin dekat sampai akhirnya ia tiba di anak tangga batu yang menuju teras.

Ia hanya salah satu dari banyak bayangan yang ada, tetapi siluet maskulinnya jelas terlihat ketika ia berdiri dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Secara fisik, waktu tampaknya bermurah hati padanya. Ia tidak lebih kurus daripada saat pertama kali Jaejoong berjumpa dengannya. Kegelapan malam menyembunyikan wajah pria itu dari pandangan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong dapat melihat kilatan giginya yang putih ketika ia mulai tersenyum.

Senyumnya ramah, sebagaimana juga nada bicaranya.

"Well, kalau tak salah, kau Kim Jaejoong." Ia meletakkan sebelah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu bot di anak tangga dan membungkukkan badan, satu tangan bertopang di lutut. Ia menatap Jaejoong, sinar lampu dari pintu utama menerpa wajahnya. Dada Jaejoong terasa sesak oleh perasaan sakit... dan cinta. "Ya, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi Jung, bukan?"

Wajah itu! Wajah yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi dan khayalannya. Wajah tetap paling memesona yang pernah dilihatnya. Tampan ketika berusia dua puluhan, dan makin tampan dalam usia tiga puluhan. Rambut hitam, yang bagai menggambarkan keliaran jiwanya dengan helai-helainya yang tak bisa dikendalikan. Sorot matanya, yang memikat Jaejoong sejak pertama kali melihatnya, menggugah perasaannya lagi. Orang yang tidak punya imajinasi akan menyebutnya cokelat muda. Padahal warnanya keemasan, seperti warna madu murni, liquor paling mahal, seperti batu ratna cempaka berkilau.

Terakhir kali ia berjumpa pria itu, mata tersebut penuh gairah. Besok... Besok, sayangku. Di sini. Di tempat kita ini. Oh, Tuhan, Jaejoong, cium aku lagi. Kemudian: Besok, besok. Hanya saja ia tidak muncul keesokan harinya, dan selamanya.

"Lucu," komentarnya dengan nada yang membuat Jaejoong berpikir sebaliknya, "kita menyandang nama keluarga yang sama."

Tak ada tanggapan untuk yang satu itu. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong berteriak bahwa mereka bisa memakai nama keluarga yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu andai pria itu bukan penipu, andai ia tidak mengkhianatinya. Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diungkapkan. "Aku tidak melihat mobilmu."

"Aku terbang, mendarat, dan berjalan kaki kesini.

Landasan pacu kira-kira satu setengah kilo-meter jauhnya. "Oh. Mengapa?"

"Mungkin karena ingin tahu bagaimana sambutan yang akan kuterima."

"Ini kan rumahmu, Yunho."

Ia memaki. "Yeah, tentu rumahku."

Jaejoong membasahi bibir dengan lidah dan berharap punya keberanian untuk tetap menghadapinya. Ia takut kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. "Kau tidak menanyakan kabar ayahmu."

"Yoochun sudah memberitahu aku."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu ia sekarat."

"Ya. Dan ia ingin bertemu aku. Rupanya keajaiban tak pernah lenyap."

Komentarnya yang menyakitkan itu membuat Jaejoong bangkit dari duduk tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Ia sakit keras, Yunho. Bukan seperti yang kaukenal dulu."

"Andai masih tersisa satu tarikan napas dalam tubuhnya pun, ia persis seperti aku mengingatnya."

"Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu tentang hal itu."

"Aku bukan berdebat."

"Dan aku takkan membiarkan kau mengecewakannya, Sungmin dan Boa. Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan? Astaga, astaga. Kau betul-betul menganggap dirimu nyonya rumah Jung mansion, ya?"

"Tolonglah, Yunho. Beberapa minggu ke depan segalanya akan cukup sulit tanpa..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Tarikan napas panjangnya terdengar sampai ke tempat Jaejoong berdiri tegang di teras, tangannya mengepal erat. Ia meletakkan gelas es teh di pagar teras karena takut menjatuhkannya. "Aku juga tidak sabar hendak bertemu mereka," katanya dan melirik ke arah kandang kuda. "Aku lihat Sungmin keluar dari rumah itu beberapa saat yang lalu, tetapi aku tidak ingin muncul tiba-tiba dalam gelap dan mengejutkannya. Aku mengingatnya sebagai gadis kecil. Tak kusangka ia sudah dewasa sekarang."

Ingatan akan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berlutut di tumpukan jerami di kandang kuda, jari-jari Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, melintas di benak Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu apa pendapat Yunho bila tahu hubungan asmara adik perempuannya itu. Ia jadi resah menerka-nerka. "Ia perempuan dewasa sekarang, Yunho."

Jaejoong merasakan tatapan mata Yunho pada dirinya, menelusuri, menganalisis, menilai. Tubuhnya seperti dilumuri Anggur yang menyentuh setiap inci. "Dan kau," katanya lembut. "Kau juga perempuan dewasa sekarang, bukan, Jaejoong? Perempuan dewasa."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berubah. Kecantikan gadis lima belas tahun yang dikenalnya kini mendewasa. Ia berharap bertemu Jaejoong yang gendut, kumal, kusut, berambut kusam, dan berpaha besar. Ternyata ia masih ramping, dengan pinggang yang seolah akan patah bila ditiup angin. Dadanya berisi dan lembut, namun tetap tegak, bulat, dan mengundang. Sialan! Seberapa sering ayahnya menyentuhnya?

Ia menaiki anak tangga perlahan-lahan, seperti pemangsa yang kelaparan tetapi hendak menyiksa korban sebelum melahapnya. Mata musangnya, berkilat dalam kegelapan, nanar menatap Jaejoong. Senyum lebar di bibir hatinya menyiratkan pemahaman yang licik, seakan pria itu tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong yang ingin dilupakannya, bagaimana bibir pria itu menyentuh bibirnya, lehernya, dadanya.

Jaejoong berbalik. "Aku panggilkan Boa. Mungkin ia..."

Tangan Yunho menyambar pinggang Jaejoong, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia memaksa Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya "Tunggu sebentar," katanya tenang. "Setelah dua belas tahun, tidakkah kau merasa kita bisa saling menyapa dengan lebih akrab?"

Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh tengkuk Jaejoong dan mendorong wajah wanita itu ke wajahnya. "Ingat, kita sekarang keluarga," bisik-nya dengan nada mengejek. Kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir Jaejoong, kasar dan penuh kemarahan. Diciuminya bibir Jaejoong dengan liar, seakan hendak menghukumnya karena malam-malam ketika ia memikirkan Jaejoong, Jaejoongnya yang polos, yang berbagi tempat tidur, tubuhnya, dengan ayahnya.

Jaejoong menyarangkan tinju ke dada pria itu. Terdengar suara mengerang keras. Lututnya lemas. Ia berusaha memberontak. Ia memberontak lebih keras. Karena ia ingin memeluk laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat, merasakan kembali getaran yang pernah dirasakannya ketika berada dalam pelukannya.

Tetapi ini bukanlah pelukan, ini penghinaan. Ia bergulat sekuat tenaga untuk membebaskan bibirnya.

Ketika ia berhasil melepaskan diri, Yunho memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jinsnya dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi marah dan bibir merah Jaejoong. "Salam, Mom," dengusnya.

otte? Komen ne..


	2. Bab 2 bagian 1

**Story: Sandra Brown**

(alur dan segalanya beliau yang menciptakan. Aku hanya mengubah nama dan settingnya, dan beberapa aspek yang mendukung hubungan antar pemain)

**Actor: Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita.

* * *

ini bukan karya asli aku ya .. ini aku remake dari cerita punya sandra brown halmonie .. jadi cerita dan alurnya bener2 sama, hanya setting dan tokoh yang aku rubah. Settingnya di korea **Keybin** di kota Geumsan yang terkenal akan perkebunan ginsengnya, mian karena ceritanya terlalu panjang. Unnie **paprikapumpkin**, **NaraYuuki**, Sandra Brown halmonie memang selalu memikat dalam bercerita.. **bearnya jung** pelan-pelan hubungan mereka akan terungkap. **yoon HyunWoon****, ****Casshipper Jung **ini sudah dilanjut un.. **Lee Chunnie** gomapta sudah menyukainya..

* * *

_masitge deuseyo..._

Jaejoong merasa napasnya sesak. Dadanya turun-naik menahan amarah dan perasaan terhina. "Kasar sekali bicaramu. Bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan laki-laki tua bajingan yang kebetulan Appaku itu?"

"Ia bukan bajingan. Ia sangat baik padaku."

Tawa Yunho pendek. "Oh, jadi ia sangat baik padamu. Karena mutiara di telingamu itu? Berkat berlian yang gemerlap di jarimu? Kau sekarang orang terhormat di dunia ya, Jaejoong si gadis sungai? Kini kau penghuni Jung Mansion. Tidakkah kau ingat, kau pernah mengatakan padaku kau bersedia melakukan apa pun agar bisa menghuni rumah ini?" Yunho agak memiringkan badan ke arah Jaejoong ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil mendengus. "Biar kutebak apa yang kaulakukan pada Appaku sampai ia mau menikahimu."

Jaejoong menampar muka Yunho keras-keras. Itu dilakukan Jaejoong tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sedetik yang lalu Yunho melontarkan penghinaannya, detik berikutnya Jaejoong mendaratkan telapak tangannya di pipi Yunho. Membuat telapak tangannya terasa panas. Ia berharap demikian pula pipi Yunho.

Yunho melangkah mundur sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuat amarah Jaejoong lebih menggelegak daripada ucapannya yang menyakitkan. "Apa pun yang kulakukan pada Appamu, jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama dua belas tahun ini. Appamu nelangsa, sendirian di rumah ini, menyesali dirimu.

Tawa Yunho kembali terdengar. "Menyesali? Indah sekali, Jaejoong. Menyesali." Yunho menekuk salah satu lututnya, sehingga berat badannya bertumpu pada kaki yang satu lagi dengan sikap angkuh. "Mengapa aku sulit membayangkan Appaku menyesali sesuatu? Apalagi kepergianku."

"Aku yakin ia ingin kau tinggal di sini."

"Ia bahagia kalau tidak berurusan denganku, begitu juga sebaliknya," jawab Yunho kasar. "Jangan bermanis-manis lagi. Kalau kaupikir Siwon sayang padaku, kau cuma berkhayal."

"Aku tidak tahu apa penyebab pertengkaran kalian dulu. Yang jelas, sekarang ia sakit parah, Yunho. Ia sekarat. Janganlah mempersulit situasi yang sudah sulit."

"Siapa yang punya gagasan menghubungi aku, kau atau Yoochun?"

"Siwon."

"Yoochun bilang begitu. Tetapi aku tidak percaya."

"Tetapi begitulah adanya."

"Kalau begiru, ia punya alasan lain."

"Siwon ingin melihat putranya sebelum meninggal!" teriak Jaejoong. "Itu alasan yang cukup kuat!"

"Tidak untuk Siwon. Ia manusia licik, manipulatif, bajingan. Andai ia ingin aku di sisinya menjelang ajalnya, percayalah, ia pasti punya alasan."

"Tidak pantas kaubicara seperti itu tentang Appamu padaku. Appamu suamiku."

"Itu masalahmu."

"Jaejoong? Siapa… Oh, Tuhan. Yunho!" Boa menghambur keluar melewati pintu kasa lalu memeluk Yunho erat-erat. Yunho membalas pelukannya. Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ketika melihat kegetiran dan kesinisan di wajah Yunho berganti dengan senyum riang. Mata musangnya memancarkan kebahagiaan, giginya yang putih berkilat di balik senyumnya yang lebar.

"Boa! Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Seharusnya kau lebih sering mengirim surat padaku," gerutu Boa sambil menegakkan tubuh dan pura-pura marah.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Yunho singkat, sementara matanya tetap menyiratkan kebandelan seperti dulu, saat Boa menangkap basah ia mencuri kue dari stoples. Dan ia selalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang lni.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Jaejoong," kata Boa, sambil menatap keduanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah bertemu Jaejoong. Kami sedang mengobrol."

Perempuan tua itu tidak melihat lirikan mata yang sekilas dilemparkan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. "Makanmu pasti tidak benar, aku yakin. Kerja keras mencari uang, muncul di berbagai surat kabar terus, tetapi badanmu tetap saja seperti orang kurang makan. Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malammu."

"Dan _tteokbokki_. Baunya tercium dari sini," goda Yunho, sambil mendorong tubuh Boa ke pintu.

"Aku membuatnya bukan khusus untukmu saja.

"Jangan begitu, Boa. Kita kan sudah kenal lama."

"Kebetulan juga kami masak _bulgogi_ dan _kimchi_ untuk makan malam."

Pada minggu-minggu pertama kepindahannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang baru di Jung Mansion ini, Jaejoong merasa dirinya seperti tamu tak diundang. Tetapi bulan-bulan berlalu. Sungmin bisa menerimanya sebagai sahabat. Boa pun mulai menyukai dirinya. Tetapi saat ini, melihat Yunho di rumah ini, mendengar derap sepatu botnya di lantai kayu dan suaranya yang menggema di ruangan yang berlangit-langit tinggi, kembali Jaejoong merasakan dirinya seperti orang asing. Yunho-lah pemilik rumah ini. Bukan dirinya.

Ketika mengikuti mereka sampai ke dapur, Jaejoong melihat Boa menyuruh Yunho duduk di meja bundar dari kayu ek yang penuh bermacam-macam hidangan. Yunho mengamati ruangan itu. "Tak ada yang berubah," kata Yunho hangat.

"Dapurnya kucat lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Boa. "Tetapi kuberitahu Appamu aku tak akan mengganti warna catnya. Aku ingin segalanya tetap sama seperti ketika kau masih tinggal di sini."

Yunho menelan, dan menggeser-geser makanan di piringnya dengan garpu. "Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini selamanya, Boa. Hanya sampai Appa... kembali pulih seperti semula."

Tangan Boa yang sibuk bekerja langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Yunho seperti menatap anak laki-laki momongannya. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari rumah ini lagi, Yunho. Ini rumahmu."

Mata Yunho melirik Jaejoong sesaat, lalu kembali pada piring makanannya. "Tak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal di sini," ujar Yunho marah sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulut.

"Siapa bilang? Masih ada Sungmin," Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho dengan suara lembut. Karena tidak mau hanya berdiri di dekat pintu, Jaejoong memaksakan diri melangkah masuk ke dapur. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho tahu kedatangan pria itu di rumah ini membuatnya merasa terancam di rumahnya sendiri. Ia toh belum menjadi janda Siwon. Sebagai istri, Jaejoong merasa punya hak tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Jaejoong berjalan ke lemari es, mengambil segelas es teh yang sebetulnya tak diinginkannya.

"Diberkatilah dia, Yunho," ujar Boa sambil mengelap gelas yang sudah mengilap bersih. "Tiap hari ia menyuruhku memeriksa kotak pos, kalau-kalau ada surat darimu. Demi dia, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini, kendati kau bertengkar hebat dengan Appamu."

"Aku benci tidak bisa tinggal di sini untuk dia. Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" "Tentu, tentu. Sangat cantik." "Bukan itu maksudku."

Boa meletakkan gelas di meja. "Aku tahu yang kaumaksud," ujar Boa datar. "Ya, Sungmin baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu tentang dia di dalam surat-suratmu bahwa kau tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, Yunho. Sungmin memang tidak pandai secara akademis, tetapi banyak hal yang dipelajarinya dari sekelilingnya. Kau memang tidak ada di sini untuk melindunginya, tetapi perasaan posesifmu sekuat induk beruang terhadap anaknya. Sungmin tumbuh menjadi perempuan cantik. Ingat. Ia sudah dewasa sekarang, barangkali tak bisa lagi diperlakukan seperti benda rapuh yang mudah pecah. Ia perempuan muda yang cantik. Bila kebetulan warga setempat berjumpa dengannya, sedikit yang menyadari ia berbeda."

"Tetapi ia berbeda," tukas Yunho.

"Tidak terlalu," sela Jaejoong. "Ia tahu perkembangan dunia, tetapi emosinya tidak stabil. Aku lebih mencemaskan kelabilan jiwanya ketimbang perkembangan mentalnya. Andai orang yang dicintainya mengecewakannya, sakit hatinya pasti sulit disembuhkan."

Mata Yunho tak beralih sedikit pun dari wajah Jaejoong ketika ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dari bahan katun. Dilemparkannya serbet itu, lalu menarik kursinya dari meja. "Terima kasih untuk ceramahnya, Jae Nuna. Akan selalu kucamkan hal itu."

"Aku bukannya bermaksud…"

"Begitulah yang kau maksud," potong Yunho sambil mengambil teko soju, menuang isinya ke dalam gelas.

"Jung Yunho, tidak pantas kau bersikap begitu pada Jaejoong." Boa terkejut melihat sikap bermusuhan kedua orang di hadapannya. Belum lima menit mereka berkenalan, tetapi sudah saling bermusuhan. Jelas Yunho tidak setuju Appanya mengambil wanita muda seperti Jaejoong sebagai istri. Namun Yunho sendiri sudah dua belas tahun meninggalkan rumah. Apakah ada pengaruh pernikahan Siwon bagi dirinya? Kecuali kalau menyangkut Jung Mansion. "Mana tata krama yang eommamu dan aku ajarkan? Ingat, Jaejoong istri Appamu. Ia harus kau hormati sebagaimana mestinya."

Yunho, yang terus menatap Jaejoong, mencibir sinis. "Eomma tiriku. Aku selalu lupa hal itu."

"Itu Sungmin datang," seru Boa sambil memandang kedua orang yang ada di dapur tersebut. "Jangan kacaukan hatinya, Yunho. Cukup satu kejutan yang harus ia terima hari ini dan ia berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik."

Suara Sungmin yang lembut menembus pintu kasa sebelum ia membukanya. Sungmin berdiri tertegun. Tubuhnya yang ramping seperti patung dewi Yunani, diam tak bergerak di ambang pintu ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya. Sesaat ia bengong, baru kemudian tampak berseri-seri, keceriaan terpancar di matanya, di pipinya, dan akhirnya seulas senyum ceria tersungging di bibirnya. "Yunho oppa," panggilnya lirih.

Ia langsung menghambur mendekati Yunho, melingkarkan tangannya yang kurus di leher kakak laki-lakinya itu dan membenamkan wajah di leher kemeja Yunho. Yunho balas memeluk Sungmin, mengangkatnya, lalu mengayun-ayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil tetap mendekapnya. Matanya dipejamkannya rapat-rapat untuk menekan emosi yang menguasai perasaannya. Sungminlah yang pertama melepaskan pelukan. Dengan jemarinya yang kelihatan rapuh seperti tanpa semangat hidup, dielusnya wajah kakak laki-lakinya, rambutnya, bahunya, seakan hendak meyakinkan diri bahwa kakaknya benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tinggi sekali," komentar Sungmin. "Dan tegap." Sungmin tertawa, memegang otot lengan Yunho.

"Kau cantik dan begitu dewasa." Yunho mengamati tubuh Sungmin, gadis muda yang cantik dan halus. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bahagia karena bisa berjumpa. Kembali mereka berpelukan.

"Appa akan meninggal, Yunho," ujar Sungmin serius ketika akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. "Jaejoong sudah memberitahumu..."

"Ya," jawab Yunho pelan sambil menelusuri dagu adik perempuannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah. Boa, Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun... Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu." Sungmin berbalik ke arah manajer kandang kuda itu, yang mengantarnya pulang dan sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kasa. Sungmin meraih tangannya dan menariknya maju. "Cho Kyuhyun, ini kakakku, Yunho."

_otte? Gomapta_ sudah mau membacanya sampai akhir..


	3. Bab 2 bagian 2

**Story: Sandra Brown**

(alur dan segalanya beliau yang menciptakan. Aku hanya mengubah nama dan settingnya, dan beberapa aspek yang mendukung hubungan antar pemain)

**Actor: Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita.

_masitge deuseyo..._

"Appa akan meninggal, Yunho," ujar Sungmin serius ketika akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukan. "Jaejoong sudah memberitahumu..."

"Ya," jawab Yunho pelan sambil menelusuri dagu adik perempuannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah ada di rumah. Boa, Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun... Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu." Sungmin berbalik ke arah manajer kandang kuda itu, yang mengantarnya pulang dan sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kasa. Sungmin meraih tangannya dan menariknya maju. "Cho Kyuhyun, ini kakakku, Yunho."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jarinya dari genggaman tangan Sungmin untuk menyalami Yunho, yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. "Tuan Jung, apa kabar?"

"Panggil Yunho saja," jawab Yunho, menjabat tangan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. "Sudah berapa lama bekerja di sini?"

"Setahun lebih sedikit."

Yunho melirik adik perempuannya lalu kembali memandang si manajer kandang kuda. "Sungmin pernah menyebut namamu dalam suratnya."

"Salah satu kuda betina melahirkan kemarin, Yunho," Sungmin memberitahu Yunho dengan suara riang. "Kyuhyun yang menolongnya melahirkan."

"Saya harus kembali untuk melihat keadaan mereka," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tinggallah di sini sebentar, minum teh dan menikmati kue-kue kecil bersama kami," ajak Boa.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap Yunho, lalu memalingkan wajah. "Terima kasih. Saya harus segera melihat anak kuda yang baru lahir itu."

"Besok pagi aku akan menjenguknya, Kyuhyun, Boleh?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum melihat kepolosan sikap Sungmin. "Ia pasti rindu sekali padamu bila kau tak menjenguknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dan keluar lewat pintu belakang. "Selamat malam, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat sebagai salam hormat kepada yang lain, menghilang di kegelapan malam dengan langkah terpincang-pincang.

Yunho menatap kepergiannya lalu menutup pintu. Boa sibuk menyipkan tteokbokki untuk Yunho dan es krim kesukaan Sungmin dan Jaejoong

"Aku tidak mau, Boa. Terima kasih," ujar Jaejoong. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melihat Yunho memandanginya. "Hari ini aku letih sekali. Kurasa aku mau istirahat dulu."

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Boa, prihatin.

"Tidur nyenyak," jawab Jaejoong. Dicondongkannya badannya ke arah Sungmin, lalu mencium pipinya. "Selamat malam. Besok pagi kita sama-sama ke rumah sakit dan kau bisa menemui Appamu."

"Ne, aku mau. Selamat malam. Kau juga gembira Yunho pulang, kan, Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong menegakkan tubuh dan bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. "Boa sudah menyiapkan kamarmu. Selamat malam, Yunho."

Sebelum Yunho sempat menjawab, Jaejoong sudah keluar pintu, meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Ternyata berat buat Jaejoong untuk berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Yunho. Selain itu, Yunho, Sungmin, dan Boa- yang mengasuh mereka sepeninggal Kibum-, perlu waktu bersama tanpa dirinya.

Suara langkah kakinya di lorong atas teredam karpet Oriental yang terhampar di sepanjang lorong. Dua lampu di sisi ranjang menerangi kamar tidurnya. Salah satu lampu itu dimatikannya. Berada dalam kegelapan terasa lebih nyaman bagi Jaejoong malam itu, seakan kegelapan mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, tak ingin dipikirkannya. Jaejoong berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke halaman belakang Jung Mansion yang luas dan dataran landai ditumbuhi rerumputan yang mengarah ke sungai. Bulan separo tampak di langit, tetapi ia dapat melihat pantulannya di permukaan air dari kejauhan. Segalanya terasa begitu damai.

Jaejoong hanya butuh ketenteraman. Tiga pukulan berat menghantamnya hari ini. Ia tahu suaminya akan meninggal. Kyuhyun bersikap lebih daripada sekadar teman terhadap Sungmin, bahkan lebih daripada mengasihani. Dan Yunho, yang kini pulang.

Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia menjauhi jendela dan membuka pakaiannya. Setelah bathtub dipenuhi air hangat, Jaejoong berendam di dalam bathtub yang penuh busa wangi sambil memejamkan mata. Saat itulah dibiarkannya dirinya menangis. Untuk Siwon. Selama ini Siwon frustrasi gara-gara penyakitnya, tetapi laki-laki itu berkeras tidak mau memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Buat pria yang penuh vitalitas seperti Siwon, kenyataan dirinya diserang penyakit sulit diterima. Barangkali akan jauh lebih baik bila maut segera menjemputnya. Memaksa Siwon yang selalu penuh semangat dan ambisi berbaring tak berdaya dan hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan di ranjang rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan juga sangat tidak manusiawi.

Jaejoong berendam di bathtub beberapa lama sampai air matanya mengering dan air mandinya dingin. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Seisi rumah sudah senyap. Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya ketika ia menarik bedcover ranjang. Jaejoong terlonjak karena terkejut.

Dari pintu kamar yang dibukanya sedikit, Jaejoong melihat sosok seseorang di bawah cahaya remang-remang, berdiri di lorong rumah yang sunyi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Yunho langsung menerobos masuk. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan, Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Yunho berdiri di tengah kamar, pelan-pelan berbalik, memerhatikan semua perabot yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia melangkah ke dekat jendela, tangannya menyentuh tirai, seperti mengingat-ingat suasana kamar itu di masa lalu. Diamatinya barang-barang antik yang ada di meja rias. Ia melirik ke arah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Apakah ia mencari sosok anak laki-laki kecil seperti dulu?

"Dulu ini kamar tidur eommaku," ucap Yunho akhirnya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat saling menggenggam di pinggang. "Ya, aku tahu. Kamar yang cantik. Salah satu yang kusuka di rumah ini.

"Cocok untukmu," komentar Yunho, sambil mengamati pantulan tubuh Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya di cermin. "Sebagaimana cocok untuk eommaku. Kamar ini sangat perempuan."

Ketika Yunho tak juga mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya, sadarlah Jaejoong akan pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya. Pakaian tidur berikut jubah luarnya itulah yang jelas membuat tatapan mata Yunho yang penuh hasrat tersebut tertuju padanya. Jaejoong sadar ia belum mengenakan apa-apa di balik baju tidur, meskipun tubuhnya tertutup dari dada sampai ujung kaki. Dan yang paling meresahkannya adalah mengetahui Yunho menyadari hal itu juga.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam berhenti di dadanya, di pinggangnya, di bawah pinggangnya. Seperti merespons perintah tanpa kata-kata, bagian-bagian tubuh itu bangkit dan bereaksi. Dada Jaejoong menegang. Pangkal pahanya bagai merekah. Jaejoong memaki-maki tubuhnya, menyumpahi diri, tetapi juga tak berdaya menekan dorongan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, mengaliri setiap simpul saraf tubuhnya karena sorot mata keemasan itu.

Yunho menggenggam segelas bourbon, lalu meneguknya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia betul-betul menikmati cairan minuman keras yang membakar tenggorokan itu mengalir turun menuju perutnya. "Rupanya Appa tetap menyukai wiski mahal," komentar Yunho. "Dan perempuan cantik. Kau kelihatan sangat cantik di dalam kamar ini, Jaejoong, apalagi dengan sinar lampu remang-remang yang menimpa rambutmu." Kembali Yunho mengamati sekujur tubuh Jaejoong lewat cermin, kemudian berbalik dan menjauh.

Yunho melangkah ke arah kursi malas di pojok kamar dan merebahkan diri di kursi itu. Tetapi rupanya kursi tersebut dirancang untuk tubuh perempuan, bukan Yunho. Ujung sepatu botnya menggantung. Dengan satu tangan dipeganginya botol minuman keras yang diletakkannya di perut, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi diletakkan di bawah kepala, sambil matanya tetap memandangi Jaejoong bak musang yang mengincar mangsa. Jaejoong berdiri resah di tempat yang sama dengan ketika Yunho memasuki kamar.

"Eomma dan Appa tidak pernah tidur bersama di kamar ini," kata Yunho enteng, tetapi Jaejoong tidak tertipu. Tak pernah Yunho mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan. "Masih segar dalam ingatanku peristiwa hari itu, ketika Appa meminta eommaku tidak mempersoalkan keinginannya pindah ke kamar tidurnya sendiri setelah Sungmin lahir. Berjam-jam lamanya Eomma menangis. Sejak itu Appa tidak pernah tidur bersama Eomma lagi." Kembali Yunho meneguk wiskinya dan tertawa keras. "Kurasa Appa tak pernah memaafkannya gara-gara Sungmin."

"Ia mengasihi Sungmin," protes Jaejoong. "Ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik buat Sungmin."

Kembali tawa Yunho meledak, kali ini lebih keras lagi. "Oh ya? Ia memang pandai melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Melakukan hal yang dipikirnya baik untuk seseorang."

Jaejoong memaksa dirinya bergerak. Ia melangkah ke arah ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirnya, mengencangkan tali pinggang baju tidurnya. "Jadi masalah ini yang hendak kaubicarakan denganku?"

"Tentang suami-istri yang tidur seranjang?' tanya Yunho, sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya. "Atau tentang Sungmin?"

Jelas Yunho mencari gara-gara. Di mana kelembutan laki-laki ini? Kelembutan yang pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya ketika mereka berjumpa sembunyi-sembunyi atau ketika mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati? Yunho seperti orang asing baginya, padahal dulu ia begitu akrab dengannya.

Kemeja Yunho tidak dikancing, terbuka. Dada-nya kelihatan bergerak naik-turun tiap kali ia menarik napas. Jaejoong masih ingat penampilan Yunho ketika ia pertama kali melihatnya, air sungai menitik turun di dadanya yang bidang dan rambut hitamnya yang kusut. Perutnya masih keras dan rata sekarang, tetap berotot. Sebaris rambut hitam membelah tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian yang sempurna, sebelum akhirnya tertutup garis pinggang celana jinsnya. Di balik celana jins yang ketat itu membayang kejantanannya.

Dengan gugup Jaejoong cepat-cepat membuang pandangan dari tubuh Yunho. "Mengapa kau ingin membicarakan masalah itu denganku? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertengkaran antara kau dan Appamu."

Yunho merasa kata-kata Jaejoong lucu dan ia tertawa geli beberapa saat, sambil tetap dengan asyik menghabiskan wiski. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi malas dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Sinar lampu kamar yang satu-satunya itu memantulkan bayangan hitam tubuh Yunho. Ia menakutkan, berbahaya, dan memikat. Jaejoong berusaha tidak menunjukkan perasaan takutnya terhadap Yunho. Bukan takut membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho terhadap dirinya, tetapi takut terhadap respons yang muncul dari dalam dirinya bila Yunho benar-benar melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku butuh mobil besok pagi. Aku menemuimu untuk meminjam mobil."

"Oh, boleh," sahut Jaejoong sambil menarik napas lega. "Kuambilkan kuncinya." Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bersinggungan dengan tubuh Yunho ketika bangkit. Namun ketika ia melewati Yunho, sesaat pahanya menyentuh paha Yunho dan ia merasakan ototnya berkontraksi. Jaejoong cepat-cepat bergerak menjauh menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan tas. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, Jaejoong mencari-cari kunci mobilnya, yang akhirnya ditemukannya dan langsung diletakkannya di telapak tangan Yunho. "Mau ke mana kau pagi-pagi?"

"Aku ingin menemui dokternya sebelum bertemu Appa. Aku akan kembali menjelang siang untuk mengantarmu dan Sungmin ke rumah sakit, bila kau bersedia."

"Ya, boleh saja. Tetapi pagi-pagi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu." "Urusan di pabrik ginseng?" "Ya, aku harus memeriksa pembukuannya." "Ya, kudengar soal itu dari Yoochun. Katanya, kau banyak membantu pekerjaan Appa sebelum menikah dengannya." Yunho maju selangkah lebih dekat. Napasnya yang hangat dan berbau bourbon mahal menerpa wajah Jaejoong.

"Yoochun berlebihan." Jaejoong berusaha memiringkan tubuh, tetapi dengan sengaja Yunho juga memiringkan tubuh. Yang terjadi, taktik yang semula dilakukan untuk menghindari Yunho malah membuat tubuh mereka lebih rapat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku berani bertaruh kau sangat diperlukan Appa dalam banyak hal, bukan?"

Mata Jaejoong berkilat marah ketika melirik Yunho. "Mengapa kau menyindirku terus-menerus, Yunho?"

"Karena aku selalu tergelitik untuk melihat reaksimu dengan mengganggumu, itulah alasannya. Jaejoong, yang begitu muda, begitu manis, begitu sederhana, begitu... polos." Kata-kata itu meluncur deras dari bibir Yunho bak air yang mengucur dari keran yang terbuka.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangan, tetapi Yunho menangkap tangan itu dan memelintirnya ke belakangnya, menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat ke tubuhnya. Dada Jaejoong menempel di dada Yunho yang bidang. Ibu jari kaki Jaejoong bersinggungan dengan ujung sepatu bot Yunho. Wajah Yunho hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Ketika ia berbicara, setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya diucapkan dengan penuh amarah.

"Pernah kubiarkan kau menamparku, tetapi bila kau berani menamparku lagi, kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Balas menamparku?"

Yunho tersenyum mengejek. "Oh, tidak akan. Bukan begitu caraku membalasnya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kau sukai." Yunho merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tubuhnya yang bereaksi, membuat Jaejoong seketika mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat. "Atau kau menyukainya, Boo? Hmm?" Gesper ikat pinggang Yunho menyentuh pakaian tidur Jaejoong, menggores perutnya. "Di mata setiap orang kau memang Mrs. Jung. Tetapi bagiku kau tetap Kim Jaejoong. Gadis muda yang melintas hutan untuk bekerja di musim panas... sambil perlahan-lahan membuatku gila."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Sorot matanya menantang. Penuh amarah, bak awan badai yang berembus dari Teluk yang membawa hujan, angin, dan petir. Rambut Jaejoong yang tadi dipuji Yunho tergerai dari wajahnya ke punggung. "Jadi kau masih ingat, Yunho. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kau masih punya kenangan akan hal itu."

Sesaat mata Yunho membelalak, kemudian menyipit. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan panas, lama berhenti di bibirnya, kemudian turun dari leher ke buah dadanya, yang kini agak menyembul dari balik baju tidurnya, lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Sorot matanya memancarkan pergolakan, pertanda terjadi pergulatan di dalam diri Yunho.

"Ya," jawab Yunho kasar. "Ya, brengsek! Aku masih mengingatnya."

Jaejoong dibebaskan begitu mendadak sehingga ia terhuyung dan bersandar di meja riasnya. Ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, Yunho melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan sikap murka.

Sialan! Ia berharap ia tidak ingat semua kenangan manis itu.

Di kamarnya, Yunho membuka kemeja, mengisi gelas dengan minuman keras dari botol yang dicurinya di tempat penyimpanan anggur Appanya, lalu merebahkan diri di kursi malas yang selalu diletakkan di dekat jendela. Diteguknya wiski itu, tetapi karena minuman itu sudah kehilangan rasa, diletakkannya gelas tersebut dengan jengkel. Ia membungkuk, membuka sepatu bot, lalu melemparkannya ke permadani sehingga menimbulkan suara gedebuk perlahan.

Sambil bersandar, kepalanya di bantalan kursi yang empuk, dibiarkannya pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, ke suatu musim panas ketika ia berusaha kabur dari pabrik ginseng, pengawasan Appanya, dan panas matahari yang menyengat. Ia pergi ke tepi sungai, tanpa pakaian selembar pun terjun ke sungai yang airnya dingin. Ketika ia naik ke darat kembali, sewaktu sedang mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai celana jins, ia melihat perempuan itu...

"Omo!" teriak Yunho. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba hendak menutup ritsleting celana jins. "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" Yunho ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kalau Yunho hanya terkejut melihatnya, gadis itu seperti lumpuh.

Yunho tidak mengira gadis itu akan menjawab, tetapi kemudian dengan tergagap ia berkata, "Aku... aku baru saja sampai di sini."

"Hmmm, baguslah, karena aku tadi berenang telanjang bulat. Bila kau datang lebih cepat, kita berdua bisa malu."

Senyum Yunho lebar dan penuh percaya diri, penuh keangkuhan. Meski si gadis yang memakai kaus kaki pendek dan sepatu murahan itu masih terkejut dan gemetar, ia berusaha membalas tersenyum dengan malu-malu. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggumu," katanya dengan kesopanan yang, dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Yunho geli.

"Tidak, aku sudah selesai. Udara panas sekali. Aku jadi ingin berenang."

"Ya, udaranya memang panas. Karena itulah aku mengambil jalan pintas ini. Di sini lebih teduh ketimbang di jalan raya."

Sejak awal Yunho sudah tertarik pada gadis itu. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang cantik, tetapi juga karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Roknya yang terbuat bahan katun bersih dan licin, tetapi sudah ketinggalan zaman. Blusnya juga terbuat dari bahan katun berwarna putih, menebarkan aroma sabun cuci, bukan parfum yang sepertinya dipakai semua yeoja masa itu.

Di balik blus gadis tersebut, Yunho melihat garis-garis branya yang putih, yang pastilah sangat tidak nyaman. Gadis-gadis umumnya memakai model yang disebut push-up bra—bra untuk menaikkan payudara, yang bertujuan, Yunho yakin, membuat teman kencan mereka tergila-gila.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari payudara si gadis, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat analisis seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya. Ia hanya gadis kecil. Lima belas? Enam belas? Paling-paling. Ia tampaknya takut sekali padanya.

Tetapi ya ampun, gadis itu cantik sekali. Kulitnya bersih, matanya kelabu bagai kabut yang melayang rendah di rawa-rawa. Tubuhnya indah, molek, menunjukkan lekuk feminin. Rambutnya mengilap, seperti kayu mahoni yang dipernis. Tiap kali angin meniup pepohonan di atas kepalanya, sinar matahari menerpa rambutnya seperti kilatan cahaya di rambut yang lebat itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke kota. Aku kerja di Hanbang kafe."

Yunho tidak pernah mengenal gadis yang harus bekerja pada musim panas. Umumnya mereka menghabiskan musim panas dengan berjemur di dekat kolam renang, milik pribadi atau milik umum, sampai bertemu seseorang yang mereka kenal dan merencanakan pesta untuk malam harinya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho."

Ia menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata aneh. Yunho mengira karena ia telanjang bulat. Gadis itu berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahunya, tetapi matanya terus berkelebat ke dada Yunho, perutnya, dan ritsleting celana jinsnya yang belum tertutup. Biasanya itu justru menaikkan rasa percaya diri Yunho, meyakinkannya bahwa dengan mudah gadis itu bisa ditaklukkannya. Ia menganggap reaksi seperti itu sebagai pemberitahuan si gadis tertarik padanya dan bisa diajak kencan. Tetapi sorot mata gadis tersebut yang demikian polos justru menjengkelkan hatinya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang selalu tertuju ke ritsleting celananya, Yunho resah menyadari hasrat yang tak diinginkannya makin menggebu saat itu.

Untuk menunjukkan sikap santunnya, ia maju selangkah hendak menyalaminya. Sesaat gadis itu terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia pun menyambut tangan Yunho dengan malu-malu. "Kim Jaejoong," jawabnya dengan suara gemetar, sambil menatap mata Yunho.

Mereka berpandangan.

Waktu bergulir, serangga berderik di atas ke-pala mereka, pesawat menderu di langit tinggi, air mengalir membasahi batu-batuan di tepi sungai yang berlumut. Sesudah beberapa lama barulah keduanya bergerak dan melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Kim?' Yunho mengulang nama keluarga si gadis dan heran mendengar suaranya sendiri jadi sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum terjadi "perubahan". "Putri Kim Hyunjoong?"

Gadis itu menunduk dan Yunho melihat bahunya terkulai. Bodoh! Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada tidak percaya seperti itu? Setiap orang kenal siapa Kim Hyunjoong. Sepanjang hari kerjanya main kartu, minta uang pada orang bodoh yang kebetulan bertemu atau berbicara dengannya, sampai ia mendapat uang cukup untuk membeli minuman yang bisa dinikmatinya sampai keesokan hari.

"Ne," jawab gadis itu lembut. Kemudian, meski agak gemetar, ia mengangkat kepala dengan sikap percaya diri yang membuat Yunho lega kembali, dan berkata, "Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak nanti aku terlambat kerja."

"Aku senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Hati-hati berjalan di hutan." Gadis itu tertawa. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau memperingatkanku agar berhati-hati, sementara kau sendiri berenang di sungai." Gadis itu menunjuk sungai. "Mungkin saja di sana ada ular berbisa, dan siapa yang tahu ada makhluk-makhluk lain apa di sana. Mengapa kau tidak berenang di kolam renang di kota saja?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa kepanasan."

Ia kepanasan. Tuhan, ia merasa sangat kepanasan. Ketika tertawa, gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang, menampakkan lehernya yang putih, mulus, dan begitu mengundang. Rambutnya mengilap menutupi leher dan bahu. Bau sabun cuci dan tepung kanji mulai tercium lebih wangi di hidung Yunho daripada parfum mahal mana pun. Bau itu begitu membaur dengan aroma kulitnya yang segar. Tawanya yang renyah dan tulus menyentuh hati Yunho. Tawa itu mengelus bagian hatinya yang sakit luar biasa.

Ya, Yunho kepanasan. Terbakar karena cuaca yang panas. "Pukul berapa kau pulang kerja?" Yunho sama terkejutnya seperti Jaejoong ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya tersebut.

"Pukul delapan." Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mulai melangkah mundur.

"Malam hari? Kau pulang sendirian malam hari?'

"Ya. Tetapi aku tidak lewat hutan. Aku hanya lewat di sini pada siang hari."

Sejenak Yunho membayangkannya. Gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikenal-nya, di kota Geumsan ini atau Gyeongsang.

"Aku akan terlambat kerja," ujar Jaejoong dan makin menjauhkan diri, namun Yunho merasakan keengganan dalam diri gadis itu.

"Ya, tentu. Jangan sampai terlambat. Sampai nanti, Jaejoong."

"Sampai jumpa, Yunho."

Banyak yang tak terucapkan dengan kata-kata pada waktu mereka berpisah. Yunho ingin mereka bertemu lagi. Jaejoong tak pernah membayangkan mereka bisa berjumpa lagi.

Yunho masuk ke mobil Audi-nya. tanpa lewat pintu. Ia langsung melaju pulang ke rumahnya, Jung Mansion, dengan kecepatan tinggi dan masuk ke kamarnya, naik dua anak tangga sekali langkah, dan...

Kini, sebagaimana sebelumnya, bayangan Jaejoong memenuhi benaknya. Yunho ingat memasuki kamar yang sama di suatu sore dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dilemparkannya pakaiannya ke lantai tetapi ternyata pakaian itu jatuh ke kursi yang sama. Ia duduk santai di kursi yang sama saat ini, dengan bayangan perempuan yang sama memenuhi benaknya. Jaejoong masih menyimpan misteri, masih sulit dipahami, menghantui dan menguasainya.

Dan kini, seperti waktu itu, ia sadar, upaya apa pun yang ia lakukan tak mungkin bisa mengobati luka hatinya, tak bisa meredam gejolak hasratnya yang membara.

**To Be Next Chapter**


	4. Bab 3 bagian 1

ACTOR - ACTRIS**:**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Kwon Boa**

Dan beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

STORY BY:

Cerita, Alur, Judul, dan Plot milik **SANDRA BROWN**

Setting dan beberapa perubahan untuk kepentingan cerita kukerjakan sendiri

_Gomawo untuk semua yang sudah membaca dari bab 1 hingga sekarang. Jeongmal Gomapta untuk yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan komentar. Keunde, jangan panggil Zzi dengan sebuatan author ne, Zzi ngrasain gak enaknya dipanggil author/ thor/ min, gak heran banyak temen-temen penulis yang juga ngeluh mengenai panggilan itu. Oh ya, aku berusaha ngrubah setting yang aslinya di Misissipi sana untuk disesuaikan dengan Korea, jadi Zzi minta maaf kalau gagal. Di Korea sana pengolahan Ginseng sebenarnya milik Negara, macam BUMN di Indonesia, tapi untuk kepentingan cerita Zzi buat keluarga Jung bisa memiliki itu, mian ne. oke langsung aja… _

_Masitge deuseyo readerdeul…_

Hari masih pagi ketika ia terbangun. Jaejoong ingin tidur lebih lama, tidak ingin bangun, tak ingin menghadapi rangkaian krisis berupa penyakit yang diderita Siwon dan bertemu Yunho yang kini kembali tinggal di Jung Mansion.

Ia mendengar suara pintu depan di lantai bawah dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan perlahan sekali. Disibakkannya penutup ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju teras rumah di lantai dua. Sinar matahari belum lagi menerangi pucuk pepohonan, namun cahayanya yang berwarna jingga sudah mewarnai langit di ufuk timur. Sebuah bintang dan bulan separo tampak jelas di langit yang bersih. Kabut bergulung naik, meninggalkan permukaan rumput yang berembun. Lagi-lagi udara akan lembap hari ini.

Tepat di bawah lantai ia berdiri, Jaejoong melihat Yunho memasuki serambi. Yunho tampak terpaku di anak tangga paling bawah dan melempar pandangan ke sekeliling rumah, yang Jaejoong tahu pasti tempat yang sangat disayangi Yunho. Tempat yang sangat berarti untuk Yunho, sepenting tarikan napasnya. Jaejoong merasa iba, membayangkan Yunho, yang memaksakan diri bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari rumah yang sangat disayanginya.

Dengan langkah pelan Yunho menuju mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah. Ia mengenakan celana jins dan mantel bergaya sport, gaya berpakaian yang terlalu mewah, dan memang pakaian yang cocok untuk seorang Jung. Jaejoong terus mengamati Yunho yang merogoh saku depan, mencari-cari kunci mobil.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil lebar-lebar. Saat itulah tanpa disengaja ia melihat Jaejoong yang memandanginya dari teras rumah di lantai dua. Yunho menopangkan tangan pada atap mobil, balas menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tetap berdiri terpaku, tidak berbicara, tidak pula memberi salam pada Yunho, hanya matanya yang bicara. Mereka saling menatap. Saling memandang. Beberapa saat lamanya, di pagi hari yang berlangit keemasan, mereka saling menatap. Di keremangan sinar matahari pagi sosok mereka seperti tidak nyata, di luar jangkauan waktu. Dalam keakraban yang hening itu mereka melepaskan semua pertahanan diri. Keduanya hanyut mengikuti suara hati mereka.

Tak ada apa pun lagi di dunia ini yang mampu menyelamatkan keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Yunho memasuk mobil Audinya dan melaju pergi. Dengan perasaan sedih Jaejoong kembali ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Dipandanginya dirinya di depan cermin, "Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini?"

Satu-satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya, atau pria yang hampir pernah dicintainya, hanyalah Jung Yunho. Meski hanya sesaat mereka menikmati sesuatu, yang sangat istimewa dan langka. Paling tidak, begitulah buat Jaejoong. Dibiarkannya dirinya berkhayal mendapatkan sesuatu yang kecil kemungkinannya bisa diraihnya. Ia bodoh sekali waktu itu, dengan polosnya mempercayai cerita Yunho di musim panas itu. Padahal kata-kata Yunho tidak punya arti apa-apa. Dirinya hanyalah sekadar mainan baru buat Yunho.

Namun nasib yang tak bisa ditebak menentukan lain, dia menikah dengan appa Yunho. Ketika Siwon melamarnya untuk menjadi istri, lamaran itu bak jalan untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Untuk mendapatkan kehormatan, uang. Orang-orang yang selama ini merendahkannya, menghinanya selama hidupnya, harus menghormatinya.

Yunho sudah pergi, takkan pernah muncul kembali. Mengapa tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya ada kemungkinan Yunho akan kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila Yunho benar-benar kembali? Benarkah selama ini ia bersikap jujur terhadap dirinya? Apakah ia menikah dengan Siwon karena ingin membahagiakan Siwon, membantu mengurus bisnisnya, menjadi teman Sungmin, bukan karena ingin membuat Yunho cemburu dan sedih sebab laki-laki itu meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya? Tidakkah ini hanya pembalasan untuk perasaan sakit hati yang harus ditanggungnya ketika Yunho meninggalkannya? Tidakkah diam-diam ia berharap Yunho mendengar kabar pernikahannya, teringat peristiwa di musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu, menyulut murka dalam hati Yunho?

Jaejoong tersenyum getir saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ia hanya geli, Jaejoong. Ia cuma geli dan jijik."

Boa sudah ada di dapur ketika Jaejoong turun beberapa saat kemudian untuk minum kopi. "Selamat pagi."

"Pagi sekali kau bangun," komentar Boa dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku harus membayar gaji karyawan, ingin kuselesaikan secepatnya supaya bisa beristirahat." Jaejoong menyeruput kopi. "Kau juga bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya."

"Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk Yunho."

"Ia sudah pergi, Boa."

Boa berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong, seakan memintanya menegaskan kembali apa yang didengarnya. "Sudah pergi?"

"Ya, kira-kira sejam yang lalu."

Boa menggelengkan kepala, sambil berdecak. "Kebiasaan makannya yang tidak teratur tidak berbah. Aku sibuk membuat sarapan, ia malah keluar lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghidangkannya."

Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di pundak Boa, menghiburnya. "Mengapa tidak diberikan kepada Sungmin? Minta Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun ke sini untuk menikmatinya bersamanya. Aku yakin mereka akan senang."

"Baiklah," sahutnya, sambil menggerutu. "Tetapi suasana tetap lain kalau tanpa Yunho. Tidak ada yang sama lagi di rumah ini sejak Yunho menikah dengan perempuan itu dan meninggalkan kota ini."

Boa benar, batin Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke pintu belakang menuju ruang kerja Siwon. Dengan perasaan sakit ia mengenang peristiwa yang terjadi hari itu, hari Yunho tidak muncul di tempat pertemuan mereka. Hari itu, di tempat kerjanya, dengan perasaan hancur Jaejoong mendengar kabar tentang Jung Yunho yang akan menikah dengan Go Ahra, gadis dari keluarga Go, salah satu pemilik peternakan domba disana. Dunia Jaejoong pun berubah.

Jaejoong memeriksa pembukuan cepat-cepat tanpa berpikir. Waktu ia menelepon ke pabrik ginseng, sang mandor melaporkan segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Tetapi ada satu mesin yang tidak beres. Namun Anda tak perlu mencemaskannya pada saat seperti sekarang ini."

"Aku yakin kau mampu mengatasinya, seperti biasa, Junsu. Selama Siwon masih hidup, tanggung jawab tetap ada pada Siwon, aku akan memberikan laporan kepadanya."

"Baik, nyonya Jung," jawab mandor itu sebelum menutup telepon.

Jaejoong tahu beberapa karyawan namja di pabrik tidak menyukai perintah dari seorang yeoja, terutama perintah darinya, putri Kim Hyunjoong. Namun, andai pun perkiraannya itu benar, mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengungkapkan pendapat mereka itu. Mereka sangat takut pada Siwon. Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi bila Siwon tiada?

"Ada masalah?"

Jaejoong seketika mendongak dan melihat Yunho di ambang pintu. Jaejoong sadar alis matanya berkerut karena dilanda perasaan cemas, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Masalah kecil. Kau kan paham keadaan di pabrik ginseng ini."

"Sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu." Yunho menjawab sambil melangkah masuk. mantelnya ia sampirkan dikursi. Tiga kancing pertama kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan lehernya yang kecokelatan. "Aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini sebelum banyak terlibat dengan urusan di pabrik." Kini Yunho berdiri di dekat mejanya. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke depan, sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Bagaimana kalau kauberitahu aku, kwajangnim?" ledeknya

Tersulut perasaan marah, Jaejoong langsung bangkit, menyebabkan kursi berodanya meluncur ke belakang. Mereka berhadapan seperti dua petinju yang siap bertanding di arena, menantikan bunyi peluit untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Oppa, Boa memintaku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan ia ingin kau memakannya." Dengan riang Sungmin memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Yunho, kakak laki-lakinya. "Selamat pagi, Joongie. Aku juga diminta membawakan sarapan untukmu. Boa berpesan kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Mereka tidak jadi berdebat lagi, tetapi Yunho tidak membiarkan Jaejoong lolos begitu saja. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke hadapan Jaejoong. "Kkaja Jae." Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali membiarkan tangannya digenggam tangan Yunho dan membiarkan dirinya dituntun ke meja makan. Namun Yunho tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya meski mereka sudah berada di ruang makan. Tak jadi masalah jika tangan Sungmin yang digenggam Yunho. Tetapi bila telapak tangan Yunho bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kuat jemarinya seakan ia miliknya, bulu roma Jaejoong jadi bergidik.

Kendati makanan yang dihidangkan Boa sangat istimewa, Jaejoong tidak dapat menikmatinya. Yunho kelihatan tidak terlalu senang melihat Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun berkali-kali melemparkan pandangan resah ke sekeliling ruangan, seperti mengisyaratkan ingin segera diizinkan meninggalkan ruang makan. Aura permusuhan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong demikian kentara, meskipun mereka tetap bersikap sopan. Boa tidak habis pikir, ia tersinggung karena ketegangan di antara kedua orang itu menghancurkan segala upayanya untuk menjadikan saat itu sebagai hari istimewa menyambut kepulangan kembali Yunho ke rumah.

"Mengapa semua marah-marah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, terkesima. Hanya Sungmin yang kelihatan gembira, menikmati kehadiran orang yang disayanginya. Tetapi komentarnya memang benar, dan ia bisa menangkap ketegangan yang terjadi di meja makan.

Jaejoonglah akhirnya yang membuka suara, "Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kondisi Appamu," katanya lembut, sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengelus tangan Sungmin.

"Tetapi Oppa sudah di sini. Juga ada Kyunnie." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mesra. "Kita harus bergembira."

Sungmin membuat yang lain merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri. Yunho tidak lagi menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga atau kelihatan tegang setiap kali mendapati Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Ia dan Jaejoong berhenti saling menatap penuh permusuhan. Keduanya bahkan mengobrol tentang orang-orang yang dikenal Yunho beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho siapa saja yang menikah, bercerai, yang makin kaya, dan bahkan siapa yang menjadi miskin.

Begitu selesai makan, Kyuhyun berdiri, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Boa, membungkuk sedikit kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. "Tunggu sebentar, Kyunnie," panggil Sungmin. "Aku ikut, aku ingin menengok anak kuda itu."

"Kita akan pergi mengunjungi appa, minnie," kata Yunho singkat.

"Tetapi aku ingin melihat anak kuda itu. Aku sudah janji pada Kyunnie akan menengoknya di kandang pagi ini."

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Yunho. "Minnie, appamu akan kecewa bila kau tidak menjenguknya. Anak kuda itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," canda Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa menjenguknya kapan saja kau mau."

"Baiklah, Kyunnie," Sungmin menyetujui dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan menemuimu begitu kembali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Boa dan cepat-cepat berlalu. Ia tidak menatap Yunho ketika meninggalkan ruangan.

Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit. "Aku akan bersiap-siap, Yun. Minnie, kau mau mengganti pakaianmu sebelum pergi?"

"Ya, kurasa."

Mereka selesai bersiap beberapa menit kemudian. Yunho sudah menunggu mereka di teras. Boa berdiri di sampingnya, memegang vas berisi bunga-bunga mawar yang baru dipotong. "Boa akan menyusul dengan mobilnya, karena ia ingin membawa bunga mawar untuk Appa. Dan ia ingin pulang dari rumah sakit lebih dulu. Minnie, kau ikut mobil Boa ne, pegangi vas bunganya supaya airnya tidak tumpah."

"Biar aku saja yang memeganginya." Jaejoong buru-buru menawarkan diri. Tatapan mata Yunho yang tajam padanya mengisyaratkan sikap tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu selama perjalanan." Tanpa bisa dibantah, Yunho membuka pintu penumpang mobil Audinya untuk Jaejoong, menutupnya setelah Jaejoong masuk, dan segera berangkat, sementara Boa melaju dengan mobil pickup keluaran Hyundai, salah satu milik keluarga Jung tetapi dipercayakan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau bertemu dokternya tadi pagi?" tanya Jaejoong, memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Ia menceritakan apa yang disampaikannya padamu dan Yoochun."

"Apakah... apakah dokter memberitahukan kapan...

"Bisa terjadi kapan saja."

Mereka melaju di jalan tol, menuju pusat kota, sebelum Yunho menyinggung hal lain, "Siapa Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jaejoong langsung bersikap defensif. Ia yakin tahu apa yang bakal terjadi dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Yunho mencibir kesal. "Bisa memberi penjelasan lebih mendetail lagi?"

"Ia veteran Perang Vietnam."

"Karena itukah jalannya pincang? Cedera sewaktu perang?"

"Ia kehilangan kaki kirinya dari lutut ke bawah." Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah Yunho. Yunho terus mengarahkan pandangan ke jalan, namun Jaejoong melihat tangan Yunho mencengkeram kemudi dan otot-otot tangannya menonjol. Air mukanya tegang, menyiratkan kekerasan hati, tak tergoyahkan. Dan keangkuhan. Keangkuhan vang berlebihan.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho ingin tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Mengetahui Kyuhyun cacat seumur hidup akan membuatnya sulit melakukannya. "Ketika melamar pekerjaan, ia bersikap getir dan agak kasar. Tetapi aku yakin itu cuma cara yang digunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri menghadapi penolakan. Sebetulnya Kyuhyun pribadi yang sangat berhati-hati, pekerja keras, dan jujur."

"Aku tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Sungmin."

"Wae?"

"Kau masih perlu bertanya?" tanya Yunho, sambil memalingkan kepala. "Tidak sehat dan berbahaya. Sungmin tidak punya urusan untuk berkeliaran di dekat laki-laki lajang sepanjang waktu."

"Aku tidak melihat salahnya. Sungmin juga lajang."

"Dan masih lugu soal seks. Sangat lugu. Aku tidak yakin Sungmin paham perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, dan mengapa ada perbedaan."

"Ia pasti tahu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makin kuat alasan Sungmin tidak boleh sering bersama Kyuhyun. Karena aku yakin Kyuhyun mengerti perbedaan itu."

"Kurasa Kyuhyun baik terhadap Sungmin. Ia sangat baik hati dan penyabar. Ia memang pernah terluka, bukan hanya secara fisik. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang terbuang dan merasa ditolak seperti yang dirasakan Sungmin selama ini."

"Bagaimana jika ia memanfaatkan rasa suka Sungmin? Secara seksual..."

"la tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Yunho mendengus. "Pasti begitu. Ia kan laki-laki dan Sungmin perempuan cantik, sementara banyak kesempatan bagi mereka untuk hal itu."

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak."

Kata-kata tajam itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Jaejoong tanpa bisa ditahannya. Yunho mengerem mobil di halaman parkir rumah sakit dengan mendadak, lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Jaejoong. Air mukanya menunjukkan kemurkaan, seperti juga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah memulai, jadi sekarang tak ada gunanya bertindak setengah-setengah.

"Kau jelas sangat paham soal memanfaatkan gadis lugu, membohonginya, membuat janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah kautepati."

"Maksudmu soal janji di musim panas itu?"

"Ya! Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kau menjalin hubungan denganku tapi menghamili Ahra. Kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Atau kauanggap aku hanya sebagai pemanasan sebelum menikmati hal yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong bicara panjang-lebar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali keras-keras.

**TO BE NEXT CHAPTER**

Otte? Ceritanya makin seru ne?

Gomapta untuk

bearnya jung **paprikapumpkin** **NaraYuuki** **Casshipper Jung** leeChunnie **jaena** Misscelyunjae **BooMilikBear** Isnaeni love sungmin **abilhikmah** Himawari23 **sissy** farla 23 **I was a Dreamer**dan beberapa guest tak bernama yang meninggalkan komentar,

_Zzi_ minta lain kali kalian sebutin nama kalian ne? biar Zzi juga tahu nama kalian.

Oh ya jeongmal gomapta untuk

yoon HyunWoon **Keybin**Kim Eun Seob

yang sudah setia berkomentar dari bab 1.

Tuliskan unek2 kalian lagi di kolom review ya readerdeul..


	5. bab 3 bagian 2

ACTOR - ACTRIS**:**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Kwon Boa**

Dan beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

STORY BY:

Cerita, Alur, Judul, dan Plot milik **SANDRA BROWN**

Setting dan beberapa perubahan untuk kepentingan cerita kukerjakan sendiri

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo…_

"Kau jelas sangat paham soal memanfaatkan gadis lugu, membohonginya, membuat janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah kau tepati."

"Maksudmu soal janji di musim panas itu?"

"Ya! Aku heran, bisa-bisanya kau menjalin hubungan denganku tapi menghamili Ahra. Kau pasti kehabisan tenaga. Atau kauanggap aku hanya sebagai pemanasan sebelum menikmati hal yang lebih menyenangkan?"

Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong bicara panjang-lebar sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali keras-keras.

.

.

.

Saat itulah Jaejoong baru menyadari Boa dan Sungmin sudah berdiri menunggu di pintu masuk rumah sakit dan memandangi mereka. Jaejoong merasakan jari-jemarinya dingin ketika ia mengepalkannya, tetapi ia mencoba tetap bersikap tenang ketika Yunho membukakan pintu mobil dan membantunya keluar. Ia berusaha menunjukkan sikap tenang saat mereka bersama-sama memasuki lobi rumah sakit lalu menaiki lift.

Perawat yang bertugas di lantai kamar Siwon memberitahu mereka boleh masuk sekaligus asal tidak terlalu lama. "Ia tidak bisa tidur. Kesakitan," kata perawat itu kepada mereka dengan sedih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku masuk lebih dulu dan memberitahu Siwon kalian datang menjenguknya," kata Jaejoong. Tak ada yang keberatan. Yunho bersikap dingin dan menjauhkan diri. Boa, tidak seperti biasanya, berdiam diri. Sungmin membelalak dan tampak ingin kabur.

Jaejoong mendorong pintu kamar rumah sakit yang berat dan melangkah memasuki kamar. Rumah sakit memberikan kamar yang paling besar dan paling mahal. Karangan bunga berderet-deret di sepanjang kusen jendela dan di meja tv. Jaejoong tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi Siwon memang tidak disukai orang-orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya. Tetapi banyak yang menghormati atau takut padanya, terbukti dari tumpukan kartu ucapan cepat sembuh dan deretan karangan bunga yang dikirim untuknya.

Siwon tidak tampak menakutkan sekarang ketika ia membuka mata dan melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Kulitnya abu-abu kekuningan, pucat seperti mayat. Lingkaran hitam tampak di seputar matanya. Bibirnya biru. Tetapi matanya tetap tajam dan berbinar-binar sebagaimana biasanya. "Selamat pagi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badan ke arah Siwon, menggenggam tangan Siwon dan mencium keningnya. "Kata perawat kau tidak tenang sepanjang malam. Sama sekali tidak bisa istirahat?"

"Tak usah mengatur-ngaturku, Jae." Siwon menarik tangannya. "Aku akan segera pergi ke alam keabadian untuk beristirahat." Siwon tertawa dengan susah payah. "Atau untuk dibakar, aku yakin demikian. Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua pembayaran gaji?"

"Ya," jawab Jaejoong, sambil melangkah mundur dan menerima penolakan Siwon atas perhatian yang diberikannya dengan penuh pengertian. Siwon sakit parah. Bisa dipahami kalau ada sikapnya yang tidak menyenangkan. "Pagi ini. Aku akan mengantarkan ceknya ke pabrik sore nanti."

"Bagus. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengira aku sudah mati." Siwon meletakkan salah satu tangannya di perut dan meringis kesakitan, sambil menyumpah-nyumpah.

Ketika rasa sakit Siwon mereda, Jaejoong berkata lembut, "Kau bersedia menerima tamu lain?"

"Siapa?"

"Sungmin dan Boa."

"Boa! Perempuan munafik. Ia sangat membenciku sejak pertama kali mengenalku. Ia mengira aku menikahi Kibum karena uangnya dan ingin memiliki Jung Mansion. Ia menyalahkan aku sebagai orang yang menyebabkan Yunho kabur dari rumah. Ia menimpakan kesalahan padaku atas setiap kejadian yang tidak beres dalam keluarga Jung."

Jaejoong pura-pura menentang Siwon. "Mengapa kau tidak memecatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Siwon tertawa keras-keras dan baru berhenti ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. "Karena aku suka bertengkar dengannya. Ia mempertajam otakku. Sekarang ia menjengukku untuk mengejekku yang terkapar di ranjang ini. Ha!" Jaejoong pernah menyaksikan sikap Siwon yang seperti ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah memedulikannya dan membiarkannya sampai semua berlalu. Jaejoong menyesali Siwon yang memilih bersikap seperti itu selama hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama. "Sudahlah, Wonnie. Tak usah marah-marah. Boa memetik bunga mawar dari taman untukmu."

Siwon mendengus menyetujui bertemu Boa, pengurus rumah tangganya. "Sungmin tidak perlu datang ke sini. Tempat ini pasti sangat menakutkan bagi anak bodoh itu. Apakah ia tahu aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan mata Siwon yang tajam menembus. "Ya. Aku memberitahu dia kemarin."

"Apa katanya?"

"Ia bilang kau akan pergi ke surga menemani Kibum."

Siwon tertawa sampai sakit kembali menyerangnya. "Hmmm, hanya orang tolol yang berpikir demikian."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Siwon sungguh menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong, tetapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Hampir tak pernah ia mendebat Siwon tentang apa pun, bahkan termasuk cara Siwon menyelesaikan masalah. "Boleh ku ajak mereka masuk?"

"Ya, ya," jawab Siwon, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan gerakan lemah. "Lebih baik kita. segera menyelesaikannya."

"Ada seorang lagi, Siwon."

Suara Jaejoong yang tenang membuat mata Siwon kembali menatapnya nanar. Siwon memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata tajam,, menyelidik, membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. "Yunho? Yunho yang datang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Begitu Yoochun meneleponnya." ·

"Bagus, bagus, aku ingin berjumpa putraku, untuk menyampaikan beberapa hal padanya sebelum ajalku tiba."

Hati Jaejoong dipenuhi perasaan gembira. Inilah saat bagi kedua laki-laki keras kepala itu untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong berjalan ke pintu, tidak sempat menangkap sorot mata dingin dan licik yang terpancar dari mata Siwon ketika melihat Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar. Ia lari menghambur ke ranjang dan melingkarkan tangan di leher appanya, memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku merindukan appa pulang ke rumah," katanya. "Kita punya seekor anak kuda. Cantik sekali."

"Hmmm, baguslah, Sungmin," jawab Siwon, lalu dengan lembut mendorong badan Sungmin menjauh darinya. Jaejoong mengamati, berharap sekali saat itu Siwon membalas luapan sayang spontan yang diperlihatkan putrinya kepadanya. "Memetik bunga mawar, kulihat," Siwon menggumam dengan nada marah sambil melirik pengurus rumah tangganya dengan alis berkerut.

Boa kerap jadi sasaran kemarahan Siwon selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak akan termakan kata-kata Siwon sekarang. "Ya. Ini hanya sebagian dari mawar yang ada. Yang lainnya diletakkan di ruang makan."

Siwon mengagumi keberanian Boa. Sudah tiga puluh tahun mereka perang dingin, dan Siwon menganggap Boa sebagai lawan yang seimbang baginya. "Persetan dengan bunga-bunga itu. Kau tidak bawa makanan untukku?"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak boleh menyantap makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit."

"Apa bedanya?" teriak Siwon. "Hah? Coba jawab."

Siwon menatap perempuan-perempuan itu seorang demi seorang dengan tatapan marah, baru kemudian memalingkan kepala ke arah putranya dengan sorot mata berapi-api. Beberapa saat kedua pria itu saling menatap. Tak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya dada Siwon bergerak perlahan, memperdengarkan suara tawa rendah, dengan nada yang agak parau. "Kau masih marah pada appamu ini, Yunho?"

"Aku sudah melupakan kemarahan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, sir."

"Itukah sebabnya kau pulang kembali? Berdamai dengan orang tua ini sebelum ia meninggal. Atau ingin menghadiri pembacaan surat wasiatnya?"

"Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengan surat wasiat itu."

Dengan bijaksana Boa maju selangkah. Ia khawatir pertemuan ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. "Aku akan mengajak Sungmin pulang sekarang. Sungmin, cium appamu, ayo kita pulang." Gadis itu dengan patuh melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Boa.

Siwon tidak memedulikan kepergian mereka. Matanya tetap tertuju pada putranya. Jaejoong dibiarkan sendirian bersama dua generasi Jung yang hidup terpisah selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Kau tampak tampan, Yunho," kata Siwon menganalisis. "Keras dan licik juga. Kelicikanmu tidak kelihatan di foto-foto penuh senyum yang muncul di surat kabar, tetapi aku melihatnya."

"Aku punya guru yang hebat." Tawa yang sama, tawa yang penuh kelicikan, kembali menggema di dalam ruangan. "Kau benar sekali, nae adeul, kau memang punya guru yang hebat. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu cara bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Bersikap licik terhadap setiap orang dan tak seorang pun bisa mengalahkanmu." Siwon memberi isyarat dengan sikap tidak sabar, "Kalian berdua, duduk."

"Aku lebih suka berdiri, terima kasih," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tak pernah ia melihat air muka Siwon semasam itu. Pantas saja Yunho terpaksa meninggalkan rumah. Ia tahu persaingan di antara mereka, tetapi tak terbayangkan situasinya seperti ini.

"Dari berita-berita yang kubaca, perusahaan penerbanganmu membuatmu kaya raya."

"Rekanku dan aku sejak semula melihat peluang untuk Eastar Jet. Sampai saat ini kami memang sudah melampaui target."

"Kau punya filosofi bagus. Mengangkut penumpang, menurunkan penumpang, tarif rendah, pesawat tak pernah berhenti terbang. Kau meraup untung sementara penerbangan lain tak sanggup bertahan di bisnis penerbangan." Andaipun Yunho terkejut mendengar ternyata ayahnya mengikuti kesuksesan perusahan penerbangannya, ia tidak memperlihatkannya. "Seperti yang kukatakan, kami senang dengan kesuksesan ltu."

Perawat masuk ruangan dengan membawa baki berisi jarum suntik. "Saya ingin menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit, tuan Jung."

"Suntikkan saja jarum itu ke bokongmu sendiri, jangan ganggu bokongku," teriak Siwon pada si perawat.

"Wonnie," ujar Jaejoong, terkejut dengan kekasarannya.

"Dokter yang memerintahkannya, tuan Jung," jawab perawat itu tegas.

"Aku tak peduli omong kosong dokter. Ini hidupku, hanya ini yang kumiliki, dan aku tidak ingin mendapat suntikan penghilang rasa sakit. Aku ingin merasakan segalanya. Mengerti? Sekarang, cepatlah keluar dari sini."

Si perawat mengatupkan bibir, menunjukkan sikap tidak setuju, tetapi ia keluar juga dari kamar.

"Wonnie, ia hanya melakukan..."

"Tak usah mengatur-aturku, Jae!" Tak pernah Siwon bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong segera mundur, seperti habis ditampar. Ia diam, mengatupkan bibir. "Jika yang kudapat darimu hanyalah perasaan iba yang menyebalkan, kau tak usah datang lagi."

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Jaejoong menyambar tas lalu meninggalkan kamar dengan sikap penuh wibawa. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup kembali, Yunho berbalik ke arah ayahnya.

"Kau memang manusia brengsek." Mata Yunho yang keemasan tampak berapi-api. Setiap otot di tubuhnya yang atletis menegang karena menahan marah. "Kau tidak berhak bicara padanya seperti itu, aku tak peduli betapa parah sakitmu."

Siwon tertawa geli, suara tawanya seperti tawa iblis, sejahat ekspresi yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku punya hak. Dia istriku. Ingat?"

Yunho mengepalkan tinjunya di paha. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus marah sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mula-mula Yunho tidak melihat Jaejoong. Terapi kemudian ia melihat Jaejoong di ujung lorong. Ia tersandar di dinding, memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Yunho mendekatinya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak menyentuhnya, sejenak berhenti untuk mempertimbangkan tindakannya, tetapi kemudian berpikir, Persetan, lalu ia pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jaejoong. Serta merta Jaejoong bereaksi, diam terpaku.

"Gwenchana?"

Oh, Tuhan, batin Jaejoong. Mengapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dengan suara yang khas tersebut? Nada bertanyanya, pertanyaan yang diajukan Yunho persis seperti yang pernah diajukannya pada suatu waktu dulu. Kata-kata yang sama, kalimat yang sama, kepedulian yang menyentuh perasaan, dengan getar suara parau yang sama pula. Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh sedikit dan memandang Yunho dari balik pundak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bisa jadi air matanya karena penghinaan yang dilontarkan suaminya. Namun sesungguhnya bukan karena alasan itu. Air mata Jaejoong air mata penuh kenangan. Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, terlambung ke kenangan lama, ke masa dulu, ke malam pertama itu...

**TO BE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

gomapta untuk para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. aku tahu mungkin ini hanya remake, jadi beberapa dari kalian sudah membacanya, dan hasil remake dariku pun jelek. jadi dari begitu banyaknya pembaca, bahkan tak ada dua persennya yang meninggalkan jejak. apa aku memang seharusnya tidak meremake cerita ini?


	6. bab 3 bagian 3

ACTOR - ACTRIS**:**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Kwon Boa**

Dan beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

STORY BY:

Cerita, Alur, Judul, dan Plot milik **SANDRA BROWN**

Setting dan beberapa perubahan untuk kepentingan cerita kukerjakan sendiri

* * *

mianhada, kemarin Zzi lagi labil. terus liat temen2 yang komen bener2 gak sampek 0,02 nya dari yang baca, langsung deh gemes. Gomapta untuk temen2 yang sudah mau memberikan dukungan untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Zzi usahakan untuk selesai kok. meski itu sampai chap 30. hahaha

keep RCL ne readerdul...

**_Rly. , , kim shendy, NaraYuuki, Lee Muti, toki4102, kyura, , Himawari23, Guest, Tutup Botol, wennycassiopeia, Dededeepeo, yoon HyunWoon, Kim Eun Seob, haruko2277, , leeChunnie, _**

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo…_

_Sinar lampu mobil menyorot di belakangnya, Jaejoong mempercepat langkah. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berjalan kaki sendirian ketika pulang. Memang, ia bisa menunggu ayahnya, tetapi siapa pun tahu ia tak bisa dipastikan kapan pulang. Selain itu, dalam kondisinya sekarang, ayahnya juga tidak bisa menolong andai seseorang menyerangnya._

_Jaejoong serasa hampir mati menanggung malu petang itu ketika Jung Yunho tahu ia putri namja yang terkenal sebagai pemabuk di kota itu. Yunho akan tahu mereka tinggal di rumah reyot, ibunya menjadi buruh cuci agar ada yang bisa dihidangkan di meja makan dan mereka mampu membeli pakaian bekas layak pakai dari langganannya untuk Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong langsung tahu siapa Yunho sebenarnya,_

_Setiap orang di kota itu kenal keluarga Jung. Ia sering melihat Yunho dari kejauhan, ketika pria itu melaju dengan mobil Audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, atapnya terbuka, menyebabkan angin mempermainkan rambutnya yang hitam. Biasanya ada gadis duduk di sebelahnya, tangan kirinya tersampir di bahu Yunho. Suara radionya berdentang nyaring. Yunho membunyikan klakson mobil keras-keras dan me-lambaikan tangan pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya, __termasuk kyongchall-polisi korea__, yang memaklumi pelanggaran yang jelas-jelas dilakukan Yunho, yang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan lebih daripada semestinya. Setiap orang kenal Jung Yunho, bintang football, kapten regu basket, juara Judo, serta ahli waris Jung mansion dan satu-satunya pabrik pengolahan ginseng di Geumsan._

_Sosok Yunho memenuhi benak Jaejoong selama jam-jam kerjanya di Hanbang cafe. Saat ini Jaejoong tergesa-gesa berjalan pulang agar segera bisa naik ke tempat tidur untuk melamun tentang Yunho dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu padanya hari itu. Tentulah Yunho tidak akan ingat padanya..._

_"Hai, boo." Mobil itu melintas dari belakang Jaejoong dan berhenti di sisinya. Dengan takjub Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho yang tersenyum padanya sambil memiringkan tubuh ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil. "Ayo naik. Aku antar kau ke rumah."_

_Jaejoong melihat ke kiri dan kanan, seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. "Kurasa sebaiknya jangan."_

_Yunho tertawa. "Wae?" Karena pria seperti Jung Yunho tidak akan mengajak yeoja seperti Kim Jaejoong berkeliling naik mobil mewah, itulah sebabnya. Namun Jaejoong tidak mengatakannya. Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Debar jantungnya terasa sampai ke tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata._

_"Ayolah, naik," bujuk Yunho dengan senyum yang amat mempesona. Jaejoong pun duduk di jok kulit dan menutup pintu mobil. Bangku mobil yang empuk itu menghanyutkannya ke alam kemewahan, dan ia harus berusaha keras menahan keinginan hatinya mengelus kelembutan jok mobil tersebut. Alat-alat di dasbor mobil seperti memancarkan beribu kelip warna-warni ke arah Jaejoong._

_"Kau suka milk shake cokelat?" Baru sekali Jaejoong mencicipinya selama hidupnya. Ketika ibunya baru gajian dan mereka makan siang di sebuah kedai di kota, ibunya membelikan milk shake cokelat untuk mereka nikmati berdua dalam rangka merayakan hari istimewa itu. "Ya."_

_"Aku tadi berhenti di Dairy Mart. Kau pilih saja sendiri." Yunho memiringkan kepala ke arah gelas kertas yang terselip di antara tempat duduk._

_Gelas itu tertutup, tetapi sedotannya mencuat dari lubang di bagian atasnya._

_"Gomapta," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu. Diambilnya gelas itu lalu diisapnya isinya melalui sedotan. Rasanya dingin, mantap, dan enak. Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Yunho balas tersenyum._

_Radionya tidak dibunyikan keras-keras dan atap mobilnya tidak dibuka. Yunho tidak ingin ada yang melihat ia bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerti dan tidak keberatan. Yunho datang menjemputnya, ia membelikannya milk shake cokelat. Itu saja sudah cukup buat Jaejoong._

_"Bagaimana kerjamu tadi?"_

_"Kafe ramai dengan pengunjung, dan banyak cucian piring yang menumpuk."_

_"Oh ya?"_

"_Hemm, hari yang melelahkan."_

_Yunho tertawa. "Tapi kau kan tidak ingin mencuci piring seumur hidupmu?"_

_"Tentu."_

_"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"_

_Kuliah, jawab Jaejoong dalam hati dengan perasaan putus asa. "Entahlah. Aku suka matematika. Aku jadi juara dua tahun berturut-turut."_

_Jaejoong merasa perlu menunjukkan kelebihan dirinya, bercerita pada Yunho tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya takkan lupa peristiwa malam ini, karena ia tahu, ia sendiri tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup. Dia, Kim Jaejoong, berkeliling dengan mobil Jung Yunho! Tetapi, apa peduli Yunho? Ia bisa memilih gadis mana pun yang ia suka, gadis yang lebih tua dan lebih bergaya daripada dirinya. Gadis yang berpakaian lebih indah dan suka berkumpul di klub, gadis-gadis yang ibunya duduk dalam komite dan naik mobil mewah, gadis-gadis yang merasa malu bicara dengan Kim Jaejoong._

_"Matematika, heh? Mungkin aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Aku nyaris tidak lulus kuliah matematika."_

_"Apakah kau suka kuliah?"_

_"Tentu saja. Asyik sekali. Tetapi aku senang sudah keluar."_

_"Kau sudah lulus?"_

_"Enam minggu yang lalu."_

_"Kuliah jurusan apa?"_

_"Pilihanku antara pertanian atau teknik. Aku merasa cukup banyak tahu tentang pertanian, karena itu aku memilih teknik."_

_"Itu akan sangat membantu di pabrik pengolahan ginsengmu."_

_"Kurasa begitu." Tanpa menanyakan arah, Yunho keluar dari jalan raya ke jalan kecil yang menuju rumahnya._

_"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah," kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat._

_"Di sini gelap gulita seperti dalam terowongan."_

_"Aku tidak takut, sungguh. Tolong, berhenti di sini saja."_

_Tanpa membantah, Yunho mengerem mobil. Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke rumah. Karena kalau ya, ia harus memberi penjelasan tentang semuanya pada ibunya. Hari ini terlalu istimewa. Ia tidak ingin berbagi keistimewaan hari ini dengan orang lain. Ia terutama tidak ingin Yunho berjumpa ibunya di rumahnya yang reyot._

_Setelah mesin mobil dimatikan, segalanya jadi senyap. Yunho mematikan lampu mobil dan menurunkan atapnya. Sinar rembulan yang putih keperakan menimpa wajah mereka. Sementara angin yang bertiup semilir mempermainkan rambut mereka._

_Yunho merentangkan tangan ke sandaran tempat duduk Jaejoong. Lutut Yunho menyentuh lutut Jaejoong ketika ia berputar hendak menatap Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menggeserkan lututnya. Jaejoong dapat mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Yunho, melihat bayang-bayang kumis halus yang tumbuh. Yunho bukan anak-anak lagi, ia laki-laki dewasa. Jaejoong belum pernah berkencan, belum pernah berduaan saja dengan pria._

_Menyadari Yunho tak bicara sepatah kata pun, Jaejoong melanjutkan menyedot minuman. Yunho mengamatinya dengan saksama. Jaejoong melihat Yunho memerhatikan bibirnya yang menyedot minuman. Terdengar suara keras ketika akhirnya minumannya habis. Ia menatap Yunho dengan perasaan malu._

_Yunho tersenyum. "Apakah enak milk shakenya?"_

_"Enak sekali. Terima kasih." Jaejoong memberikan gelas kosongnya kepada Yunho, yang lalu menyelipkannya ke bawah bangku._

_Ketika tegak kembali, Yunho agak memiringkan tubuh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Malam itu percakapan mereka berakhir karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Jaejoong mengamati Yunho dengan teliti, begitu juga pria itu. Jaejoong melihat tatapan Yunho menjelajahi seluruh wajah, rambut, leher, dan dadanya, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya panas dan seperti dialiri perasaan nikmat yang aneh, yang membuat tubuhnya bagai melayang. Namun ada perasaan berat yang menggelayuti bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semacam hawa panas, yang tak pernah dirasakannya namun terasa nikmat. Perasaan terlarang tetapi terasa menyenangkan, perasaan yang kini mulai menjalari pembuluh nadinya._

_Yunho meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Jaejoong, menelusuri bibir bawah itu dengan jarinya yang berkuku terawat rapi. Jaejoong merasa seperti akan mati kehabisan napas. Mendadak ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas._

_"Kau cantik sekali," kata Yunho dengan suara parau._

_"Gomawo."_

_"Berapa usiamu?"_

_"Lima belas."_

_"Lima belas." Yunho memaki pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong. Namun, seakan tak mampu mengendalikan dorongan hatinya, kembali ia memandangi Jaejoong. "Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang hari sejak bertemu denganmu di hutan itu." Tangannya mengelus pipi Jaejoong sekarang, dan ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawahnya._

_"Begitukah?"_

_"Mmm," Yunho bergumam. "Sepanjang petang hanya kau yang ada dalam benakku."_

_"Aku juga memikirkanmu."_

_Pernyataan Jaejoong kelihatan menyenangkan hati Yunho. Ia tersenyum sambil memiringkan tubuh. "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"_

_Pipi Jaejoong memerah, ia merasa lega kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam karena disergap perasaan malu. Untuk menghindari tatapan Yunho, Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke leher Yunho, ke bagian yang tak tertutup kemeja. "Banyak hal," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara parau, sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan yang dipikirkannya bukan hal penting._

_"Banyak hal?" Yunho tersenyum. Namun itu hanya sekadar senyum sekilas, yang tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Jaejoong. "Apakah kau memikirkan..." Yunho tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat._

_"Bermesraan?" adalah kata yang muncul dalam benak Jaejoong. Itu yang dipikirkan anak ingusan ketika kencan, bukan? Bukankah itu yang dibisikkan di kelompok yeoja sebayanya, yang tidak pernah mengajaknya bergabung?_

_Namun ternyata bukan itu yang hendak diucapkan Yunho. Ia berkata, "Apakah kau memikirkan kita... bersama? Mungkin saling menyentuh?"_

_"Menyentuh?" ulang Jaejoong dengan napas sesak._

_"Berciuman?"_

_Bibir Jaejoong membuka, tetapi tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apa-apa, kecuali debar jantungnya sendiri._

_"Kau pernah dicium?"_

_"Beberapa kali," jawab Jaejoong, berbohong. "Kau masih terlalu kecil," gumam Yunho, sambil menutup mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya kembali. "Apakah kau takut bila aku menciummu? Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"_

_"Aku tidak takut padamu, Yunho."_

_"Dan yang lain?" desak Yunho lembut sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong._

_"Aku... kurasa aku ingin kau... menciumku." "Boo..." bisik Yunho sambil bergerak mendekat. Jaejoong merasakan napas Yunho menerpa wajahnya dulu dan ia memejamkan mata. Kemudian bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya lembut, tak bergerak, ragu-ragu. Ketika Jaejoong tidak menarik bibirnya, Yunho memiringkan kepala, lalu menekan lebih keras. Berkali-kali bibir Yunho bertemu bibir Jaejoong, mengecup sekilas-sekilas, ciuman-ciuman kecil, yang justru membuat Jaejoong terbakar keinginan menggebu yang muncul dari dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui namanya. Bahkan kalau ia menyebutnya sebagai "bermesraan" pun, istilah itu tidak tepat. Karena siapa pun bisa melakukan hal itu, tetapi perasaan seperti ini bukanlah perasaan yang bisa dialami setiap orang._

_Yunho memegangi wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang kali ini membuka di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan lidah Yunho yang basah setarikan napas jauhnya dari bibirnya, kemudian lidah itu mendarat di bibirnya, menjilatinya dengan lembut._

_Yunho mendesah lembut sebelum akhirnya lebih menekankan lidahnya ke bibirnya. Mata Jaejoong membelalak karena terkejut. Badannya kaku. Namun, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya karena apa yang dilakukan Yunho mengalahkan penolakan dirinya, bibirnya pun membuka. Lidah Yunho menyelinap masuk di antara bibirnya. Lidah itu menyentuh ujung lidahnya, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya._

_Ketika tangan Yunho mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, Jaejoong mencengkeram kemeja bagian depan Yunho. Jaejoong merasakan perasaannya tak karuan, ia merasa tubuhnya limbung karena hal yang belum ia kenal, terangsang. Dorongan hendak merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yunho begitu menggebu sampai hampir tak dapat dikendalikannya. Ia menikmati tetapi sekaligus takut pada hasrat yang dibangkitkan Yunho dalam dirinya._

_Yunho mundur dengan penuh sesal, mencium bibir Jaejoong yang basah dengan lembut, kemudian menjauhkan diri. Dengan berat hati ia berusaha menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya ditarik dari punggung Jaejoong, kembali diletakkan di kedua pipi Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong masih terpejam. Saat membuka matanya yang berat, Jaejoong merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti disergap perasaan lemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Kini, di lorong rumah sakit yang dingin ini, Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu, seperti peristiwa di malam yang sejuk itu, setelah mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. "Gwenchana, Yunnie, nan gwenchana." Yunho juga tampaknya terperangkap dalam kenangan itu. Dipandanginya Jaejoong beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berbalik dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat."

**TO BE NEXT CHAPTER**

**_Rly. , , kim shendy, NaraYuuki, Lee Muti, toki4102, kyura, , Himawari23, Guest, Tutup Botol, wennycassiopeia, Dededeepeo, yoon HyunWoon, Kim Eun Seob, haruko2277, , leeChunnie, _**


	7. bab 4 bagian 1

ACTOR - ACTRIS**:**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Kwon Boa**

Dan beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

STORY BY:

Cerita, Alur, Judul, dan Plot milik **SANDRA BROWN**

Setting dan beberapa perubahan untuk kepentingan cerita kukerjakan sendiri

* * *

Aku gak sabar pengen ngepos part2 setelah ini, jadi hari ini aku post langsung 2 part. udah beda bab juga lo..

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo…_

"Cantik sekali."

"Kau juga cantik."

Tangan Sungmin yang mengelus leher anak kuda itu terhenti, matanya yang hitam teduh menatap Kyuhyun, yang bicara dengan suara sangat lembut. "Jeongmal Kyunnie? Menurutmu aku cantik?"

Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Yeoja ini terlalu rapuh, menelan bulat-bulat segalanya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengungkapkan apa yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Perasaan Sungmin sangat halus, dan dapat hancur berkeping-keping dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari hamparan jerami yang menutupi lantai kandang kuda dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang utuh. "nomu yeppo minnie," ulang Kyuhyun, menegaskan, lalu memalingkan wajah dari Sungmin dan meninggalkan kandang kuda.

Mereka harus lebih sering menjaga jarak. Sungmin tidak mengerti betapa berada di dekatnya, wangi tubuhnya, kehangatan kulitnya yang lembut, sangat besar pengaruhnya pada diri Kyuhyun. Andai gadis itu tahu apa yang dibangkitkannya dalam tubuhnya, tentu ia akan merasa takut dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan pelana kuda dari gantungannya di dinding. Yunho mengatakan padanya kemarin sore ia ingin berkuda pagi-pagi sekali, dan Kyuhyun ingin menyiapkan keperluan berkudanya sebaik mungkin. Ia paham apa sebabnya Yunho menunjukkan sikap tidak suka padanya secara terang-terangan. Yunho bukan orang buta. Bukan pula orang yang berperasaan tumpul. Yunho menangkap kerinduan hatinya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sadar, perasaan hatinya pada Sungmin sangat jelas terlihat, seterang papan iklan dengan lampu-lampu neon di sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Yunho yang menaruh curiga pada dirinya. Sungmin adik kandungnya, adik yang sangat istimewa, yang membutuhkan perhatian khusus seumur hidup. Andai Kyuhyun punya saudara perempuan seperti Sungmin dalam hidupnya, ia pun akan melindunginya sebaik-baiknya seperti Yunho.

Kendati demikian, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Sungmin, bukan? Ia tidak mencari cinta. Ia tidak mengira dirinya bisa mencintai seseorang. Namun ternyata sekarang ia mencintai seseorang dan sangat merindukannya saat gadis itu tidak berada di sisinya. Saat ini Sungmin berdiri dekat sekali dengannya ketika ia mengoleskan sabun pelana di pelana kudanya. Setiap kali tangannya menggosok pelana dengan kain lap, ujung sikunya hampir menyentuh payudara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya, bergulat mengusir bayangan bagaimana rasa payudara itu di telapak tangannya yang kasar atau betapa halus kulit lehernya bila disentuh bibirnya.

Sungmin, yang kelihatan agak kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak bicara lebih lanjut perihal kecantikannya, mengelus-elus anak kuda sebagai ungkapan pamit lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Kakimu sakit?"

Tanpa mengangkat muka, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Ani. wae?'

"Karena kulihat dahimu mengerenyit, seperti yang kerap kaulakukan bila kakimu sakit."

"Aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku, itu saja."

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantu Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan diri dari Sungmin, pura-pura hendak mengambil kain lap yang lain. Darahnya bergejolak. Sungmin begitu manis, sangat manis, tetapi perasaan yang ditumbuhkan gadis itu dalam hatinya jauh dari manis. Berada di dekat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun seperti orang liar yang dibelenggu tapi berada di dekat perawan yang akan dikorbankan. "Ani. Kau tak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

"Kaupikir aku tidak bisa mengerjakan hal seperti ini, begitu? Memang, tak seorang pun menganggap aku mampu mengerjakan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala seketika dan melemparkan kain lap. "Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku yakin kau mampu."

Kyuhyun melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sungmin, penderitaan di matanya yang kelam dan bagai tak berdasar. Gadis itu menggeleng, rambutnya yang cokelat lagi halus tergerai menyentuh bahunya. "Semua orang menganggap aku tolol dan tidak berguna."

"Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih, lalu meletakkan tangan di bahu Sungmin. "Tidak pernah sama sekali aku menganggapmu begitu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkan aku membantumu?"

"Karena ini pekerjaan yang kotor, aku tidak ingin kau terkena kotoran."

Seperti anak kecil yang minta penegasan, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Hanya itu alasannya? Jeongmal?"

"Jeongmal."

Seharusnya Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari bahu Sungmin, tetapi ia membiarkan tangannya tetap di pundak gadis itu. Sungmin agak menengadah sehingga cahaya lampu kandang yang kekuningan menimpa wajahnya. Wajah Sungmin kelihatan seperti wajah malaikat, hanya saja matanya lebih berbinar-binar. Andai tidak mengenal Sungmin dengan baik, mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengira binar-binar mata gadis itu mengisyaratkan keinginan bermesraan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan perempuan cerdas. Tetapi aku terampil dalam beberapa hal."

"Tentu saja, kau punya kelebihan." Oh, Tuhan! Bibir gadis itu begitu lembut, agak basah, dan tampak kemerah-merahan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Betapa ingin Kyuhyun mengecupnya. Mendekapnya erat, merapatkan tubuhnya, merasakan kelembutan tubuh yang indah itu mendekap tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, penuh luka, dan tidak berbentuk. Bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sungmin bak mengoleskan obat penyembuh bagi tubuhnya yang cedera, bagi jiwanya yang terluka.

"Banyak hal yang kuamati. Seperti, Oppa yang kutahu merasa tidak bahagia. Ia memang tertawa dan berusaha kelihatan bahagia, tetapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ia dan Jongie tidak pernah rukun. Apakah kau menyadari hal yang sama Kyunnie?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sebabnya mereka begitu." Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir. "Atau barangkali mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai, tetapi berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu, supaya orang-orang tidak menganggap mereka saling menyukai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar dugaan Sungmin. Itu pula kesimpulan yang diambilnya setelah makan siang bersama mereka hari itu. Keduanya siap bertengkar atau berkasih-kasihan. Kyuhyun merasa sikap mereka cenderung pada pilihan yang kedua. Kyuhyun mengelus dagu Sungmin. "Mungkin dugaanmu benar."

Sungmin tersenyum lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu, aku ini cerdas? Dan cantik?"

Mata Kyuhyun yang hitam mengamati wajah Sungmin. "Kau cantik."

"Kau juga tampan, Kyunnie." Dengan jari-jarinya yang mulus, semulus porselen, Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang kasar, kemudian jari telunjuknya menelusuri pipi Kyuhyun sampai ke ujung dagu.

Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan tangan Sungmin tidak sekadar pada wajahnya saja. Sentuhan itu seperti arus listrik, mengalir sampai ke perutnya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan agak menjauhkan diri, menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. "Jangan," cegah Kyuhyun tanpa bermaksud menyinggung perasaan Sungmin.

Gadis itu langsung menjauhkan diri, seperti orang habis ditampar.

"Oh Tuhan, Minnie, mianhe." Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan, mengelus gadis itu untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menangis. "Tolong, jangan menangis."

"Aku memang orang yang menakutkan." . "Menakutkan? Kau sama sekali tidak menakutkan minnie." Tak pernah Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya tersayat-sayat seperti saat ini. Apa beda dirinya dengan bajingan, bila ia menyentuh gadis lugu seperti Sungmin, meskipun ia juga kesal bila tidak menyentuhnya. Menunjukkan perasaan kasihnya pada Sungmin sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Yunho akan membunuhnya bila mengetahui hal itu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tega melukai hati Sungmin dengan cara seperti ini, membuat Sungmin merasa ditolak, tidak dikasihi, tidak diinginkan? "Kau orang yang sangat baik," ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal."

"Ani, aku tidak baik." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata, menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku menyayangi Oppa sepanjang hidupku. Kupikir, bila ia pulang ke rumah lagi, semuanya akan beres. Kuanggap ia orang paling kuat, laki-laki paling baik di dunia. Tetapi ketika sudah di rumah, ternyata ia tidak demikian." Sungmin menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata, kaulah pria itu." Payudara Sungmin yang tidak terlalu besar berguncang di balik baju musim panasnya. Air mata masih terus menitik jatuh di pipinya. "Kyunnie, aku lebih menyayangimu dibanding Oppa!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bereaksi, Sungmin sudah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun, mencium bibirnya, lalu lari keluar dari kandang kuda.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, debarannya terasa sampai ke gendang telinga. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih. Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan menghadapi hal seperti ini?

Tak ada. Jelas, tidak ada.

Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kandang kuda, lalu masuk ke tempat tinggalnya yang terawat rapi tapi sepi, yang terletak di bagian belakang. Ia mengempaskan diri di ranjangnya yang kecil, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Ia tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini sejak siuman di rumah sakit angkatan darat waktu itu dan mendapati ia akan pulang dengan... salah satu kaki yang tinggal separo.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Yunho. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dalam keremangan.

"Ini kan rumahmu."

Jaejoong membiarkan pintu kawat kasa di belakangnya menutup dan duduk di kursi goyang. Ia menarik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang sejuk. Ia memejamkan mata-nya yang letih sambil menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi goyang. "Ini rumahmu, Yunho. Aku hanya tamu selama—"

"Selama ayahku masih hidup."

"Ya."

Yunho tidak menanggapi. Ia terlalu letih untuk berargumentasi. "Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Aku sudah menelepon. Akhirnya mereka menyuntiknya agar ia tidur. Kata dokter, aku tidak perlu datang. Siwon tidak mengenali siapa pun. Menurutku akan lebih baik bila aku tinggal di rumah, banyak urusan pabrik yang harus diselesaikan. Sebentar lagi akan panen Ginseng, segalanya harus dipersiapkan."

"Aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit saat Siwon sadar dan menyadari telah kehilangan waktunya sehari."

Jaejoong mengelus dahinya seakan kepalanya sudah sakit akibat teriakan marah yang akan dilontarkan Siwon. "Aku juga."

"Seringkah ia memperlakukanmu seperti hari ini?"

"Ani. Tak pernah. Aku pernah melihat ia memarahi orang-orang. Diam-diam aku menemui dan menenangkan mereka. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi sasaran kemarahannya."

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung," kata Yunho. "Ia selalu bersikap begitu pada ibuku, selalu, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun bisa menyulut kemurkaannya. Keterlaluan" Yunho meninju lengan kursi "Ada saat aku ingin sekali menghantam mulutnya yang jahat itu sekuat-kuatnya. Bahkan ketika masih kecil pun, aku sangat membencinya karena membuat ibuku tidak bahagia padahal ibuku sudah memberikan segalanya padanya. Segalanya." Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengira Yunho malu karena kelihatan sangat emosional di hadapannya. "Mau kubuatkan minum?" tanya Yunho pendek.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Yunho menarik napas dalam kegelapan. "Mian, aku lupa. Kau tidak suka minuman keraskan?"

"Meski dibesarkan di rumah Kim Hyunjoong? Tidak," jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak suka minuman beralkohol."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak minum." Yunho bersandar di salah satu pegangan kursi yang didudukinya dan meletakkan gelas di lantai.

"Jangan begitu. Aku tidak keberatan kau minum. Aku tahu kau bukan peminum seperti ayahku."

Komentar itu terlalu pribadi. Jaejoong menatap Yunho kalau-kalau pria itu menangkap sesuatu dalam kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mata Yunho yang keemasan beradu pandang dengan mata Jaejoong dalam kegelapan yang memisahkan mereka. Jaejoong lebih dulu membuang muka.

"Kata Boa, appamu sudah meninggal," ujar Yunho akhirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh gelas yang diletakkannya di lantai.

"Ya. Suatu pagi mereka menemukannya tewas di dekat sungai. Katanya, serangan jantung. Kurasa akhirnya ia berhasil juga meracuni dirinya."

"Eommamu?"

"Ia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu." Tak terlihat emosi apa pun terpancar di mata Jaejoong, karena ia memandang jauh ke depan. Usia ibu Jaejoong belum lagi lima puluh tahun. Tetapi ia bungkuk dan keriput ketika akhirnya dengan penuh syukur meninggal karena letih dan putus asa.

Yunho bangkit dari kursi, lalu duduk di anak tangga paling atas, yang lebih dekat dengan tempat duduk Jaejoong. Sambil menyilangkan kaki, Yunho memiringkan tubuh dan bertumpu pada siku. Pundaknya menyentuh kerangka kursi goyang, hampir menyentuh betis Jaejoong. "ceritakan padaku, Boo. Apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa musim panas itu, setelah aku pergi?"

Betapa ingin Jaejoong menjulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut Yunho, menyibakkan rambut hitam tebal itu dengan jemarinya. Tubuh Yunho tinggi lagi ramping, sifat maskulinnya tetap terpancar biarpun ia dalam keadaan diam.

"Aku menyelesaikan sekolahku, dan dapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke universitas."

"Beasiswa? Bagaimana bisa?" Seketika Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan kepalanya hampir saja mengenai tulang kering Jaejoong. Segera Yunho mundur. "Entahlah."

Yunho menegakkan tubuh dan memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya. "Entahlah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tidak dapat memusatkan pikiran. Pikirannya berserak kacau balau bak daun-daun yang berguguran ditiup angin musim gugur ketika disentuh Yunho. Kini Yunho duduk sambil bertekuk lutut, kedua tangannya memeluk lutut. Jari-jari tangan kiri Yunho yang tergantung seperti hendak terjulur menyentuh kaki Jaejoong.

Yunho menunggu penjelasan Jaejoong, sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa harus memusatkan pikiran dan memberikan jawaban, membuatnya tergagap ketika mulai menjawab. "Suatu hari, Kepala Sekolah memanggilku ke kantor. Itu beberapa hari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Kepala Sekolah bilang aku dapat beasiswa dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. Orang itu akan menanggung semua biaya kuliahku. Bahkan aku dapat uang tambahan lima puluh dolar sebulan. Sampai hari ini aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang memberikan beasiswa itu padaku."

"Ya, tuhan," ujar Yunho sambil menahan napas. Boa pernah menceritakan padanya di salah satu suratnya yang biasanya berisi gosip, tentang 'anak perempuan keluarga Kim' yang akan kuliah ("Kau barangkali tidak ingat padanya. Ia beberapa tahun di bawahmu. Anak Kim Hyunjoong. Begitulah, gadis itu ke kota dan melanjutkan sekolahnya, semua orang heran bagaimana ia mampu membiayai kuliahnya"). Lama sesudah itu Yunho mendapat surat dari Sungmin ("Appa menceritakan padaku hari ini, ada gadis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong menikah dengan teman kuliahnya. Appa bilang, dulu gadis itu tinggal di sini, dan katanya kau mungkin mengenalnya").

"Setelah meraih gelar sarjana, aku kembali ke kota ini," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Pernikahanmu pasti tidak bertahan lama."

Tatapan mata Yunho yang penuh selidik membingungkan Jaejoong. "Pernikahan?"

"Dengan teman kuliahmu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, seakan Yunho sudah linglung. "Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Yunho. Pergi kencan pun aku tak pernah, apalagi menikah. Agar bisa dapat beasiswa terus, aku harus mempertahankan nilai kuliahku rata-rata B. Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan terus-menerus belajar. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira aku sudah menikah?"

Yunho juga terkejut. Mungkinkah Sungmin mengarang-ngarang cerita itu? Tidak. Sungmin tidak mengenal Jaejoong, setelah bekerja di perusahaan Siwon baru ia mengenalnya.

Siwon.

Sepintas kecurigaan menyelinap di benak Yunho. Apa yang melintas di benaknya terlalu mengerikan, bahkan untuk dipikirkan sekalipun. Tetapi bila berkaitan dengan Siwon...

"Aku dengar kau menikah. Aku lupa siapa yang menyampaikan kabar itu padaku."

"Siapa pun orang itu, ia keliru. Aku tidak pernah menikah selagi kuliah, aku hanya menikah..."

"Dengan appaku."

Setelah terdiam lama, Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ahra?"

"Perang Korea Utara dan Selatan," jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

**TO BE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**otte? tinggalkan jejak ne...**


	8. bab 4 bagian 2

ACTOR - ACTRIS**:**

**Kim Jaejoong (GS), Jung Yunho, Lee Sungmin(GS), Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kwon Boa**

Dan beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

STORY BY:

Cerita, Alur, Judul, dan Plot milik **SANDRA BROWN**

Setting dan beberapa perubahan untuk kepentingan cerita kukerjakan sendiri

* * *

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"Aku dengar kau menikah. Aku lupa siapa yang menyampaikan kabar itu padaku."

"Siapa pun orang itu, ia keliru. Aku tidak pernah menikah selagi kuliah, aku hanya menikah..."

"Dengan appaku."

Setelah terdiam lama, Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terpendam dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ahra?"

"Perang Korea Utara dan Selatan," jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

* * *

_Masitge deuseyo…_

.

.

Jaejoong tidak memberi tanggapan sepatah kata pun. Ia duduk dengan sikap tegang, jari-jarinya bertaut. "Sejak awal sudah berantakan. Ia tidak menginginkan bayi itu. Ia manfaatkan kehamilannya untuk menjeratku agar menikahinya, dan setelah Junsu lahir, kami mengurus perceraian."

"Kau pernah melihat anak itu? Junsu?" "Ani. Tidak pernah setelah kami berpisah," jawab Yunho. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit ditebak, tapi dari nada bicaranya jelas ia menutup topik pembicaraan. Sikapnya itu menyakitkan hati Jaejoong, mengetahui Yunho tidak mencintai anaknya, anak satu-satunya. Bisa-bisanya ia punya perasaan seperti itu? Bertahun-tahun setelah kenangan musim panas yang indah tersebut, Jaejoong bermimpi punya anak dari Yunho. Bayi itu akan jadi bukti istimewa yang ditinggalkan Yunho buat dirinya, bagian diri Yunho untuk dicintai karena Yunho tak tinggal di kota itu lagi.

"Akhirnya kami bercerai, perceraian yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Dan aku lebih memusatkan perhatian pada bisnis penerbangan yang baru kurintis."

"Aku bangga padamu, Bear," komentar Jaejoong dengan lembut dan tulus, membuat Yunho menoleh.

Senyumnya getir. "Ya, tapi aku kerja seperti orang gila supaya bisa mencapai target. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi benakku dan menghindarkan aku memikirkan... hal-hal lain."

"Hal lain? Rumah?"

Lama mata Yunho tertuju pada Jaejoong. Sorot matanya tajam menusuk. "Ya," jawabnya pendek lalu berdiri. Dengan membelakangi Jaejoong, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar rumah. "Jung mansion. Sungmin. Appa. Pabrik Ginseng. Geumsan kampung halamanku. Sebetulnya aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkannya."

"Kau mempunyai kehidupan baru di Jepang..."

"Ya." Hanya itu yang dijawab Yunho. Tepat sekali, ingin ia menambahkan. Dulu rumahnya terlalu baru, terlalu mewah. Tidak punya karakter atau kelembutan. Pesta-pestanya terlalu kasar.

Para perempuannya... Para perempuannya terlalu glamor, terlalu bergaya kosmopolitan, penuh kepura-puraan. Ia bisa masuk ke balik topeng mereka dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hidup yang dijalaninya kini penuh kepalsuan. Bukan berarti ia tidak bangga pada bisnis penerbangan Eastar Jetnya. Ia bangga. Perusahaan penerbangan itu jelas merupakan prestasi yang patut dibanggakan, karena untuk mencapai sukses seperti sekarang dibutuhkan kerja keras bertahun-tahun.

Tetapi bukti kesuksesan tersebut tak punya arti apa-apa bagi dirinya. Akar kehidupannya ada di sini, di kota ini, di tanah yang amat kaya ini, di rumah ini. Kehidupan yang lainnya hanyalah kepalsuan. Ia tidak pernah memaafkan appanya yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Mendadak ia berbalik menghadap Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau menikahinya?"

Jaejoong hampir takut melihat kemarahan yang terpancar di mata Yunho. "Aku tak mau membicarakan kehidupan pribadiku bersama appamu denganmu, Yunho."

"Aku tidak ingin tahu kehidupan pribadimu. Aku hanya bertanya, mengapa kau menikahinya. Bahkan Ia pantas menjadi kakekmu, Jae!" Yunho maju, mencondongkan badan ke dekat Jaejoong, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi goyang, mengurung Jaejoong yang berada di tengahnya. "Wae? Mengapa kau kembali ke kota ini setelah lulus jadi sarjana? Tak ada gunanya kau tinggal di sini."

Jaejoong merasa lehernya kaku karena medongak agar bisa menatap Yunho. "Ibuku masih hidup. Aku kembali, dapat pekerjaan di bank, dan menabung selama beberapa bulan agar bisa keluar dari rumah yang mirip kandang babi itu, kemudian mengontrak rumah di kota. Aku berjumpa ayahmu di bank. Ia sangat ramah padaku. Ketika ia menawarkan pekerjaan dipabrik pengolahan ginsengnya, aku terima. Ia melipat gandakan gajiku, dibandingkan dengan gajiku di bank, yang membuat aku bisa memakamkan ibuku dengan terhormat."

Napas Yunho memburu, wajahnya memerah. Rambutnya yang hitam tergerai di dahinya. Sejak dulu kemejanya tidak pernah ia kancing semuanya. Begitu juga sekali ini. Mata Jaejoong sejajar dengan dadanya yang bidang. Yunho sungguh pria sejati. Ia tampak sangat jantan, sangat menarik sekaligus berbahaya. Jaejoong ingin memejamkan mata supaya tidak melihat semua daya tarik yang ada pada diri Yunho.

"Setelah beberapa lama aku mulai datang ke Jung mansion untuk bekerja di sini, bukan di pabrik."

"Aku yakin kau pasti senang sekali, diundang ke Jung Mansion."

"Ya!" seru Jaejoong defensif. "Kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyukai rumah ini. Untuk ukuran gadis lugu yang setiap hari harus berjalan kaki menembus hutan, rumah ini seperti istana dalam dongeng. Aku tak menyangkal hal itu, Yunho."

"Lanjutkan. Aku terpesona. Apakah appaku seperti Pangeran Tampan dalam dongeng khayalanmu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Jauh dari itu. Setelah ibuku meninggal, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di sini. Ayahmu menyerahkan hampir semua urusan bisnis padaku. Minnie dan aku menjadi sahabat. Siwon yang mendukung persahabatan kami, karena Minnie tidak punya teman sebaya."

Tergesa-gesa Jaejoong membasahi bibir. Yunho menatap gerakan lidah Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. "Segalanya berlangsung perlahan-lahan. Rasanya hubungan kami sudah sewajarnya setelah aku banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah ini. Ketika appamu melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya, aku meng-iyakan. Ia bisa mewujudkan semua mimpiku, yang tak mungkin bisa kudapat dengan cara lain."

"Nama baru."

"Ya."

"Pakaian."

"Ya."

"Uang.

"Ya."

"Rumah bagus."

"Rumah yang selalu kudambakan."

"Untuk semua itukah kau jual dirimu pada appaku?" bentak Yunho.

"Dalam beberapa hal, kurasa demikian." Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa dirinya seperti manusia tidak berharga. Namun ia berusaha membela diri. "Aku ingin menjadi sahabat Minnie. Aku ingin menolong appamu."

"Jadi motivasinya pengorbanan."

"Ani," kilah Jaejoong sambil menunduk. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Aku ingin orang menghormatiku karena aku istri Siwon. Ya, aku menginginkan semua itu. Aku dibesarkan di rumah gubuk, hidup susah setiap hari, mengenakan pakaian rombeng sementara gadis-gadis sebayaku memakai baju dan rok cantik. Aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah setiap hari, juga di hari Minggu, sementara para gadis lain bisa pergi ke Dairy Mart, menonton kompetisi menembak, sedangkan aku hanyalah anak pemabuk. Kau takkan bisa memahami semua itu, Jung Yunho!"

Sambil menyebut nama Yunho, Jaejoong bergerak hendak bangkit, tetapi Yunho bergeming dari tempatnya. Tubuh Jaejoong berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. Napas keduanya memburu, keduanya seperti habis berlari cepat.

Jaejoong tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Bila berbuat begitu, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Maka pandangannya hanya diarahkannya sampai ke bagian lekukan tenggorokan Yunho yang berbentuk V, mengamati denyut nadinya yang cepat. Jaejoong merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar, lemas karena gairah. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata, "Tolong, biarkan aku lewat, Yun, kumohon."

Yunho tidak memedulikan permintaan Jaejoong. Ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong. Seperti orang yang tak berdaya, Jaejoong menengadahkan leher. Bibir Yunho menciumi lehernya, di bagian depan, di bagian belakang, meninggalkan uap basah yang diembuskan napasnya, yang menggelitik dan menggairahkan Jaejoong.

"Meski tahu kau istri ayahku, tahu alasan kau menikahinya, mengapa aku tetap menginginkan dirimu?" Dengan gerakan makin liar karena dipenuhi perasaan putus asa, Yunho menciumi sisi lain leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan Yunho menciuminya.

Dengan lemah Jaejoong melawan respons dirinya sendiri, "Tidak, tidak, Yunho, ini tidak boleh."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai sakit rasanya." Yunho terus menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah. Bahkan giginya menggigit-gigit kecil. "Aku menginginkanmu. Wae, mengapa kau orangnya, Waeyo?"

Jaejoong mengerang. "Oh, Tuhan, kumohon..." gumamnya sambil menarik napas. Yang paling diinginkan Jaejoong saat itu, lebih daripada apa pun, adalah memasrahkan diri pada Yunho. Ia membutuhkan Yunho sebagaimana Yunho membutuhkannya, untuk menggantikan tahun-tahun penuh kepedihan yang harus mereka jalani. Dalam beberapa menit yang sangat berharga itu, mereka ingin melupakan segalanya, kecuali diri mereka berdua.

Namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan. Kesadaran akan hal yang tak mungkin itu memberikan kekuatan bagi Jaejoong untuk menahan letupan emosinya dan kembali bergulat untuk menjauhkan diri dari Yunho.

Secepat tangannya memeluk Jaejoong, secepat itu pula Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman dan menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua sisi badannya. Ia melangkah mundur, napasnya memburu dan cepat. Buru-buru Jaejoong berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Boo." Panggilannya menghentikan langkah Jaejoong dan seperti perintah yang menyuruhnya membalikkan badan. "Aku selalu sulit menerima hal-hal yang tidak kusukai. Aku tidak berhak melukaimu dengan cara itu. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur."

Sosok Yunho menjadi kabur karena air mata yang merebak di matanya. Jaejoong mengerti, betapa Yunho mengorbankan keangkuhan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jaejoong melempar senyum lembut, senyum yang penuh makna, yang artinya tak mungkin diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Betulkah begitu, Yun?" ujar Jaejoong tenang. Kemudian ia masuk dan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Jaejoong berbaring di ranjang dengan pakaian lengkap karena malas mengganti pakaian, menatap langit-langit. Merenung. Ia tidak tahu apakah besok ia berharap bertemu Yunho lagi atau tidak. Tetapi Yunho ada di rumah...

.

.

_"Hai."_

_"Kau Sedang apa Yun?"_

_"Memancing." Yunho memiringkan kepala ke arah tangkai yang mencuat di permukaan lumpur di tepi sungai. Tali pancing tampak bergetar di dalam air. Yunho memang tidak terlalu serius memancing. "Kau lebih awal dari kemarin."_

_Wajah Jaejoong memerah, ia memalingkan wajah dari namja dengan senyum yang amat menawan itu. Ketika keluar rumah setengah jam lebih awal, Jaejoong mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa alasan kepergiannya bukanlah karena kemungkinan Yunho ada di hutan dan ia akan punya waktu untuk bercengkerama bersama pria itu. Jaejoong berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya, memakai rok dan blus yang terbaik, menyisir rapi rambutnya setelah ia mencucinya sampai kulit kepalanya terasa geli, memeriksa kuku-kuku tangannya._

_la harus lari dalam kegelapan hutan menuju rumah setelah turun dari mobil Yunho kemarin malam. Yunho menciumnya. Setelah itu Yunho bersikap lembut padanya, menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Namun ia tidak mengira akan berjumpa lagi dengan Yunho._

_Ternyata sekarang Yunho ada di sini, duduk di bawah pohon dengan mengenakan celana jins pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan. Kelihatan sangat percaya diri dan tampan seperti bintang film. Otot-otot tangan dan kakinya yang atletis tampak menonjol. Bulu-bulu halus di tangan dan kaki Yunho memesona Jaejoong, tetapi setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk._

_"Aku minta Boa, pengurus rumah kami, membuatkan beberapa potong sandwich. Kau suka daging ayam asap?"_

_"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah mencobanya."_

_"Hmm, sekarang kau akan mencobanya," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia menggelar tikar di rumput dan meminta Jaejoong duduk. Kemudian ia membuka keranjang dan menyodorkan sepotong sandwich yang dibungkus plastik pada Jaejoong. Mereka mengobrol sambil makan._

_"Apakah kau akan mulai kerja di pabrik? Omong-omong, daging ayam ini enak juga."_

_"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Yunho bersandar di batang pohon sambil mengunyah. "Kurasa begitulah," jawabnya sambil menerawang. "Bila appa dan aku bisa sepakat dalam beberapa hal." Jaejoong ingin menanyakan hal apa saja, tetapi tidak jadi. Ia tidak mau Yunho berpikir ia ikut campur urusan Yunho._

_Namun Yunho meliriknya, dan melihat sikapnya yang mendengarkan dengan saksama, ia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, appaku tidak ingin menambahkan modal ke pemintalan agar mendapat untung lebih banyak. Ia sudah puas dengan apa yang didapatnya dari pabrik sekarang. Padahal banyak cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk meningkatkan, memperbarui, menjadikan tempat bekerja yang lebih nyaman untuk para karyawan. Aku belum berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa bila ia menambahkan modal lagi ke pabriknya itu sekarang, nantinya ia akan memanen hasilnya dalam jangka waktu panjang."_

_"Mungkin kau harus mengalah dalam beberapa hal pada awalnya."_

_"Mungkin juga," jawab Yunho, ragu-ragu. Ia memasukkan tangan ke keranjang, mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dingin. Ia mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong. "Aku ingin sekali minum bir dingin, tetapi takut tertangkap basah meminumnya bersama gadis di bawah umur seperti dirimu. Aku bisa dipenjara."_

_Andai tertangkap basah, mereka jelas takkan mencemaskan apa yang sedang mereka minum, keduanya menyadari hal itu. Mereka selesai makan siang dan dengan rapi Jaejoong membantu Yunho memasukkan makanan yang tersisa ke keranjang. Jaejoong bersandar di batang pohon, menggantikan Yunho. Yunho berbaring di sampingnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Ia memandangi Jaejoong._

_"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya._

_Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengannya. "Eommamu."_

_"Eomma?" Nada terkejut dalam suara Yunho tak bisa disembunyikannya._

_"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya sudah meninggal, Bear. Ia yeoja yang sangat baik."_

_"Kapan kau bertemu eommaku?"_

_"Tidak pernah, tetapi ia sesekali ke __Hanbang kafe__. Aku selalu menganggap ia perempuan yang... yang paling rapi yang pernah kukenal."_

_Yunho tertawa. "Ya, memang. Aku tidak pernah melihat eommaku dalam keadaan tidak rapi."_

_"Ia juga cantik, dan selalu berpakaian indah." Ekspresi Jaejoong melembut. "Ia meninggal karena apa, bear?"_

_Yunho mengamati tepi rok Jaejoong, jarinya menelusuri sulaman pada pinggir rok itu. "Patah hati," jawab Yunho pelan._

_Jaejoong melihat kepedihan di wajah Yunho, membuat perasaan Jaejoong tersentuh. Ingin ia merebahkan kepala Yunho di dadanya, menghiburnya, mengelus rambutnya. "Bagaimana bisa orang yang tinggal di rumah seperti rumahmu patah hati?"_

_Yunho tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Jaejoong, ia malah balik bertanya. "Kau suka rumahku?" Mata Jaejoong berbinar. "Itu rumah paling indah di dunia," jawab Jaejoong kagum dan Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong memerah. "Yah, paling tidak, itu rumah paling indah yang pernah kulihat."_

_Yunho kelihatan terkejut. "Kau pernah masuk?"_

_"Oh, tidak, tidak pernah. Tetapi aku sering melewati rumahmu. Aku suka berdiri memandanginya. Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk bisa tinggal di rumah seperti rumahmu." Mata Jaejoong menerawang jauh. "Kau mungkin berpikir aku sinting."_

_Yunho menggeleng. "Aku juga suka rumahku. Aku juga tidak pernah bosan memandanginya. Suatu hari nanti kuundang kau ke rumah."_

_Mereka berdua tahu Yunho tidak akan melakukannya, dan selama beberapa saat kemudian mereka tidak sanggup berpandangan. Akhirnya Jaejoong berkata, "yodongsaengmu cantik sekali. Aku pernah melihatnya dengan eommamu beberapa kali."_

_"Namanya Sungmin."_

_"Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Apakah ia pergi ke sekolah khusus?"_

_Yunho mematahkan sebatang rumput dan menggigiti batangnya. Giginya rata dan putih sekali. "Ia bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa. Ia tidak sepenuhnya terbelakang, tetapi perkembangan otaknya lambat. Ia tidak bisa belajar secepat anak yang lain."_

_Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas. "Aku... mianhe bear... aku tidak bermaksud..."_

_"Hei," ujar Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Sungmin gadis yang menakjubkan. Aku sangat mencintainya."_

_"Beruntung sekali ia punya oppa sepertimu."_

_Kembali Yunho menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan melemparkan pandangan nakal pada Jaejoong. Sinar matahari menimpa lentik bulu matanya yang hitam. "Begitukah?"_

_"Ya."_

_Keduanya hanya saling pandang ketika tak ada kata-kata lagi yang perlu diucapkan. Mata Yunho tertuju pada tangan Jaejoong yang diletakkan di pahanya. Diambilnya, dibalik dan diamatinya garis-garis tangan pada telapak tangan itu. Telunjuk Yunho menelusuri tangan Jaejoong mulai dari telapak sampai ke lekukan tangan yang paling sensitif. Sentuhan tangan Yunho membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong menggelenyar. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Ia heran merasakan payudaranya tiba-tiba menegang._

_"Aku harus pergi," katanya dengan napas memburu._

_"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi," sahut Yunho dengan suara parau. Tatapannya perlahan bertemu pandangan Jaejoong. "Aku berharap kita berdua bisa seharian di sini, seperti ini, mengobrol."_

_"Aku yakin kau punya banyak teman untuk mengobrol. Mereka bisa ngobrol denganmu, kan?"_

_"Mereka sangat suka bicara," jawab Yunho. "Tak ada yang suka mendengarkan, hanya mendengarkan, seperti yang kaulakukan, Boo."_

_Sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan bola matanya yang keemasan, perlahan Yunho berdiri. Tangannya menepis rambut Jaejoong ke belakang leher yang jenjang. Ditariknya Jaejoong merapat ke tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak menolak sedikit pun sampai akhirnya bibir Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. Keduanya terhanyut, saling mendesah nikmat._

_Bibir Yunho. sama lembutnya dengan malam kemarin, tetapi karena Jaejoong memberi respons, Yunho jadi langsung bergairah. Ciumannya makin lama makin panas._

_Jaejoong hanyut dalam arus hasrat menggebu Yunho. Jiwanya menggelora tidak menentu, terperangkap dalam gairah, keharuman tubuh, sentuhan tubuh Yunho pada tubuhnya. Menit berikutnya, Jaejoong berbaring tertindih paha Yunho yang telanjang, sementara Yunho membungkuk di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong dengan penuh gairah sementara jari-jari Jaejoong mencengkeram rambut Yunho._

_Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, terengah-engah, lalu kembali menghujani Jaejoong dengan ciuman hangat. "Boo, hentikan aku, katakan jangan. Jangan biarkan aku melakukannya." Yunho menarik kerah blus Jaejoong ke bahunya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke balik blus itu. Kulit Jaejoong terasa hangat dan halus tersentuh telapak tangannya. Ia mempermainkan tali bra Jaejoong. Ujung jarinya mengelus dada Jaejoong, dan ia mendesah. "Kau masih di bawah umur. Masih anak-anak. Ya Tuhan, tolong. Kau belum cukup umur untuk tahu lebih jauh, tetapi aku boleh. Kita bermain api, Sayang. Hentikan aku. Tolonglah." Kembali Yunho menciumi Jaejoong, lama._

_Keresahan merayapi perasaan Jaejoong. Kakinya bergerak-gerak meronta. Dadanya berdebar-debar, ia ingin menutupinya dengan tangannya. Dengan tangan Yunho. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho._

_Namun Yunho menarik tubuhnya, menarik napas, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. "Tidak boleh diteruskan, Boo. Kalau tidak kita hentikan, segalanya akan tak terkendali. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud?"_

_Seperti orang tolol, Jaejoong mengangguk, berharap Yunho kembali memeluknya, menciuminya lagi, menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang dirasakannya membengkak dan hangat._

_Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong bergelayut di badan Yunho dan pria itu mendekapnya erat, membelai punggungnya, membisikkan kata-kata manis di balik rambutnya. Tanpa malu-malu, lengan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ketika Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong darinya, senyumnya tampak getir. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku bila kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu," bisik Yunho._

_"Omo!" ujar Jaejoong, sambil memukul-mukulkan telapak tangan ke pipinya yang memerah. "Jam berapa sekarang?"_

_"Kau masih punya waktu bila pergi sekarang."_

_"Sampai jumpa," kata Jaejoong sambil memasukkan blusnya kembali ke rok dan menggelengkan kepala untuk merapikan rambutnya._

_Yunho menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti malam."_

_"Aku juga tidak berharap begitu, Bear," jawab Jaejoong polos._

_"Aku ingin, tetapi ada yang harus kulakukan nanti malam."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Jeongmal." Jaejoong mulai melangkah. "Gomapta untuk makan siangnya." Sambil berbalik, ia menghilang di balik pepohonan. Yunho mengejarnya._

_"Boo!" Yunho memanggilnya dengan nada penuh wibawa, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan larinya dan berbalik._

_"Ye?"_

_"Aku tunggu kau besok. Di sini. Oke?"_

_Ekspresi Jaejoong yang berseri-seri bersaing dengan kecerahan sinar matahari ketika ia tersenyum pada Yunho. "Ne," jawabnya sambil ter-tawa. "Ya... ya... ya..."_

_Yunho menemui Jaejoong keesokan harinya, sehari setelah itu dan hari-hari selanjutnya, hampir setiap hari dalam beberapa minggu berturut-turut. Bila sempat, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong dari tempat kerja dan mengantarnya sampai ke dekat rumah._

_Jaejoong memiringkan tubuh dan memandang bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya di antara dahan pepohonan di luar jendela. Betapa membahagiakannya hari-hari itu. Ia hidup dalam kegembiraan, hari-hari penuh ciuman, sekaligus kesedihan karena ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ciuman. Yunho mengutarakan niatnya menempuh masa depan bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga menceritakan semua rahasia pribadinya. Mereka sama-sama mengungkapkan rahasia yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain._

_Setiap jam yang mereka curi untuk dilewati bersama sangat membahagiakan, sebagian dikarenakan sinar matahari musim panas yang hangat. Karena suatu hari ketika mereka bertemu, turun hujan.__Itulah hari yang paling indah daripada hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama._

.

.

Jaejoong tersedu-sedan, dibiarkannya air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia berdoa memohon ampun tetapi tak yakin doanya dikabulkan. Karena ia ingin menangis untuk Siwon, suaminya, tetapi air mata yang menitik turun justru untuk Yunho, kekasihnya.

**TO BE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

**Gomapta **untuk readerdeul yang sudah menuliskan ke 102 review.. ini sungguh sangat berarti untukku

**Mian **pertanyaan2 tentang siapa yang jahat, kenapa YUNJAE pisah dan segala sesuatu yang bertkaitan dengan cerita tidak pernah aku jawab. aku ingin readerdeul penasaran dengan cerita ini, gemas dengan keadaan yang benar2 tidak menyenangkan dll. aku suka membuat readerdeul penasaran... xexe... nappeun ne?xexe

**review ne readerdeul?**


End file.
